The Spoils of War
by ChiefKeiko-kun
Summary: After his final battle with his Father, Guan Ping is taken prisoner. What's he to do? Will he ever be happy again? Will he find love, or just more pain? GuanPingxLuXun But there will be lots more. YAOI,SLAVE,LEMON,MALEDOM,TORT,SOLO,BOND,NONCON.
1. The Prisoner of Wu

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is The Chief here and I just want to say a couple of things. First of all, I LOVE the Dynasty Warriors games. And I had realized the potential of this and I had also noticed that there weren't many fanfics. of Dynasty Warriors at all, let alone yaoi-based ones. So here I am! Yay! By the way, this is my very FIRST yaoi fanfic. so I hope it goes well. Oh, and I also noticed that there weren't many fanfics. like mine, so yeah. I hope you enjoy!

Warning: This is going to be a yaoi fanfic. meaning there will be male/male action! (Although the first couple of chapters will not contain such "action" just yet.)For those of you who don't mind this, or even praise this, then ONWARD! But for those of you who are little unsure about this sort of thing then well, you have been warned. However, I do suggest you start to "Broaden you cultural horizons" and just check them out. They really aren't so bad actually. There are some yaoi fanfics. that are pretty damn good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, nor do I own any of the characters used in this fanfic. But I do own Dynasty Warriors 4 Empires, Dynasty Warriors 5, and Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires! Which btw, are awesome games!

* * *

I lay there, in the dark chambers of the dungeon; face down, on the cold dungeon floor. My right ankle has been chained to the wall, preventing me from escaping. I am a prisoner now, nothing more.

I wish they would just kill me already. But no, they won't. They won't give me the satisfaction, maybe it's just out of their sick torment. They want me to suffer and live on with this pain.

"How cruel." I say to myself, no one else is in the chamber.

Tears start to form in my eyes. I'm scared. I'm lonely.

"You must be strong, Guan Ping!" I suddenly hear the voice of my father in my head. I sit up and wipe my tears away.

"That's right." I say to myself again, I small smile on my face.

Father would always comfort me whenever I was uncertain about things. Even before a battle, when I would worry, he would reassure me that everything would be just fine. Even before our last battle.

My fists suddenly clench with anger. I sit there, my back against the wall. I start to remember what had happened that brought me to this forsaken place.

"_Father! Father! Our troops have spotted enemy reinforcements approaching. It is Wu!" I say as I quickly run to the side of my father in our main camp. We have been successfully defending our posts at Fan Castle. However, our numbers are dwindling and reinforcements have not come. I don't know how long we'll be able to withstand the enemy's onslaught. I find my father, he is mounted on his Red Hare. He is calmly composed. _

"_Wu has come to the aid of Wei?" He responds. He chuckles. "They must be desperate to have my head."_

"_Father, we must wait for our allies to reinforce us." I say, my giant blade firmly gripped in my right hand behind me. _

"_No, Guan Ping, it is already too late. They will not make it in time. Besides, they have come for my head," He chuckles again. "Let us see if they are worthy of taking it!" He looks down at me with excitement in his eyes._

"_B-But father, if we continue to fight, we will lose. They will kill you, and they will execute the rest of us." I say, looking away from my father's eyes._

"_Yes." He bluntly responds. _

_There is something different about my father just now, different from previous battles that I have fought along side him. Perhaps he knows it's his time. He knows that we will not win, and that the outcome is inevitable. He knows that there is no hope, and that this shall be his final battle. _

_"You must be strong, Guan Ping!" He continues after awhile._

_I tense, then quickly look at my father. He looks at me with reassuring eyes. It comforts me. I nod in agreement. _

'_That's my father,' I silently say to myself with a smirk. 'The Great Guan Yu.'_

That was the last time I saw my father. After that, I had left his side to continue the preparations for the water attack. Wu had arrived, with a great number of troops. Together, Wei and Wu continued their attack. We successfully unleashed our water attack, but we were only able to delay them for just a little awhile. I had rushed an enemy based and was determine to capture it when I had been challenged by an enemy general. It was the young Wu strategist, Lu Xun. We were only a few feet away from eachother.

"_Shu General, Guan Ping." Lu Xun had quickly acknowledged. _

"_Wu Strategist, Lu Xun," I had replied. I didn't really know the young Wu strategist, but we did fight together in many battles against Wei. "I have no desire in fighting Wu, I am only here to defeat Wei. Now move." I firmly say._

"_Wu has come to help Wei eliminate Shu General, Guan Yu." Lu Xun had looked me in the eye the entire time. He looked at me with a determined expression. But just as he said that, his expression changed. It softened, it now held sympathy. He looked away trying to avoid my eyes._

"_Father will not be defeated so easily!" I say to him, anger in my voice. _

_Lu Xun had stiffened at my comment, he looked up at me, sympathy still in his eyes. _

"_General Guan Yu is a great warrior. He can take on hundreds of enemy troops by himself. And there is no doubt that he can easily match any skilled officer's strength when fighting one on one. But..." Lu Xun paused then continued. "He will struggle when he has to fight many."_

_My eyes widened at the realization. "N-No! An Ambush!.?" _

_Lu Xun just nodded his head._

_Suddenly, the enemy troops had all cheered and raised their swords overjoyed at the news. _

"_Yeah! We did it! Guan Yu has been slain!" One of the privates had cheered._

"_It's over." Lu Xun had simply said._

_I stiffened, "F-Father!.?" Tears ran down my face, I had dropped my blade as my knees fell to the ground._

'_H-He's dead.' I say to myself, finally admitting defeat._

"_Lu Xun!" _

_I hear a voice in the distance call out. I raised my head to see who it was, it was the Wu Commander, Sun Quan._

_"Are efforts proved to be victorious!" He stated as he stood side-by-side Lu Xun._

_Lu Xun had just nodded his head. _

_Soon all of the enemy generals had gathered around me._

_I looked up and saw the generals of Wei and Wu looking down at me with different expressions on their face._

_Wei General, Cao Pi had a smirk on his face from their recent victory. Wei Generals, Pang De and Cao Ren had avoided looking at me. Wei General, Xu Huang had stared at me with a sorrowed look. And Wu General, Zhou Tai had looked at me with an expressionless face. _

_"So what shall we do with this one?" Sun Quan had suddenly said. "Shall we execute him, just like the rest?"_

_I looked up at him, shocked at his words. 'You mean that I'm the only one left?'_

_Tears continue to flow down my cheeks._

_"Maybe one of us shall keep him company." Cao Pi had said with a wicked grin on his face._

_"What are you suggesting, Cao Pi?" Sun Quan had replied._

_"Nothing, I was just saying that maybe the boy would prove more useful to SOMEONE if he were alive." He chuckled at that. Then continued, "If no one wishes to take him then..." _

_"We will take him prisoner." Lu Xun had interrupted him._

_I tensed. 'W-What?' I looked up at Lu Xun, he was looking at Cao Pi. 'Why would they want me?' _

_Cao Pi had just scowled at that, his plan had been ruined._

_"Then if no one disagrees, we will make our leave." Sun Quan had said as they started to make their leave._

_Two Wu troops had come up from behind me and had taken my wrists to bound them up and chain them together. Then they lead the way, following their Generals to go home, with me as their new captive._

Now I am here, in Wu Territory, as a prisoner. I've been in here for a couple of hours now. I have no idea what they are going to do with me.

The door to my chamber had suddenly opened just across from the room where I still sit. The bright light from the opening door had cut through the darkened room. As the light came to my eyes, I squinted a little to see who was entering.

After awhile, my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light and my vision returned to normal.

Three Wu soldiers had stood in the doorway.

"You are requested to be brought up to the Throne Room by Lord Sun Quan," One of them had replied. The three of them came up to me, one of them had bent down to unlock my chained ankle. "You are to be chosen a Master." The soldier had continued.

"A Master?" I had replied.

The soldier had just nodded his head, "You _are_ a spoil of war."

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: So how was it so far? I need to know your opinions. If you're going to flame, then I won't stop you. Just be gentle, I'm sensitive. LOL. Ok, well like I said, there will be no actual yaoi action for the next couple of chapters, well, that's what I think. I also need some suggestions on who Guan Ping's master should be. I already have an idea myself, but if you want to voice your thoughts then be my guest!

Please Review! Your opinions mean so much to me!


	2. The Slave's Master

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, I'm sorry for the long update. I was occupied with school and all. Secondly, thanks to all those who read and reviewed! You've all made me so happy! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. although I do wish I did!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Here, before you go, you must put these on." One soldier had held out a bundle of raggedy clothing.

They were peasants' clothes.

"You must not forget that you are no longer a General. You must remember that you are a slave now." The soldier continued. "It will anger Lord Quan if you are seen wearing your armor."

I nodded in agreement and took the clothes. 'I guess I should do as they say, I don't want things to get worse.'

I started to take of my armor when I noticed the soldiers were still staring at me. I paused for awhile. It was uncomfortable having an audience. The soldiers saw the flushed look on my face, so they had caught on and turned themselves around to give me more privacy.

I was glad that they did, I felt slightly less embarrassed so I continued to disrobe. I got to the point where I was nearly entirely nude, except I still wore my silk boxer briefs. They were a dark green. I just realized that I would probably have to get rid of them since everyone else only wore red. I really like the color green, it looks good on me. I sighed, but decided to leave them on since I had no other pair to wear, nor was I given any.

I finished re-clothing my self. I turned around to look at the soldiers. Their backs were still toward me. I cleared my throat. They turned around to look at me. I wore a faded red, vest-like shirt that was long-sleeved and could be buttoned up. I also wore a faded red pair of pants that went down to my ankles. The material was cheap and thin. It was very uncomfortable. I had to go barefoot because some peasant had stolen my shoes on the way as I was being brought here, they were good shoes too, nice and durable, and comfortable. I was disappointed that I wasn't given a pair of shoes, or some sandals at least. 'Guess I should get used to it.' I sighed to myself.

The three soldiers had nodded their head, letting me know I was ready. They walked up to me, and chained my hands together again, this time, to my front. They led the way out of the chamber and up some stairs. As we got to the top, I saw that we were at the end of a long hallway. The walls were made of dark-gray stone, the floors were also made of stone, but the hallway was lighted with a row of lights on each side of wall. We continued to walk to the end of the hallway, but just ended up turning a corner to reveal another long hallway. We walked down two other hallways almost as if we were going in circles. At the end of the last hallway was another staircase. We climbed it, then reached the door that was at the end. One of the soldiers had opened it, the other two continued to pull me along. The door led to a grand room with hundreds of soldiers in it. The room was extremely large, and was supported by large pillars that formed two rows. In the middle of those pillars was a walkway. The entire room was decorated with red. There were different shades of red though, light ones, dark ones, but still red. The three soldiers had pulled me along the walkway. Hundreds of Wu soldiers were on each side of me, staring, hollering, yelling, booing, cheering, to their hearts' content.

It was degrading. Me, a Shu General and son of the Great Warrior, Guan Yu is now nothing more than a mere slave. Although, I was thankful that they didn't throw things at me.

As I continued to walk along the long walkway, I could hear the conversations of the Wu soldiers.

"Oh, dude! This is going to be awesome!" One of them said.

"Yeah, it should be interesting." The other replied.

"I wonder who's going to take him." The first one went on.

"It will most likely be General Ning." The second replied.

"I don't know about that, ever since General Ning claimed General Tong as his, I think he no longer desires a slave."

"Well what about General Tong?"

"Probably the same thing. He doesn't need one since all he cares about is General Ning."

"Maybe General Tai?" The second soldier questioned.

"Eh, he doesn't care about these sorts of things"

"General Ce? General Yu?"

"You know, I really think they should just get together already. They obviously care for one another very much. But both of them seem too afraid of making the first move. How troublesome."

"What about the Qiao sisters? Or Lady Shang Xiang?"

"The women aren't interested in these things at all. I think they're even against it."

"General Gai?"

"Too old for one."

"General Ci?"

"Hates them."

"General Meng?"

"Too involved with his studies."

"General Xun?"

"He's still pretty young and he's too busy with developing his strategies to even consider one."

"What about Lord Quan?"

"Oh please, he's too caught up with his ambition to even spend time with his own family."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then."

The two of them had talked with incredible speed. I was actually surprised with myself that I was able to keep up with them. But after hearing that, I was a little nervous.

I looked ahead of the soldiers in front of me, at the end of the walkway was Lord Quan and all the Generals of Wu. Lord Quan was sitting in the middle in his throne. There were six generals on both sides of him, they were standing. They were all waiting for my presence. The whole 'ceremony' was quite lavish I should say. I guess they make a big deal about this sort of thing.

When we finally reached the end of the walkway, we were but a few feet from Lord Quan and all the generals.

One soldier turned around and unlocked the chain that bonded my hands together. "You must bow down and kneel to your new Lord." He quietly whispered.

I did what I was told, all the dignity I had left died along with my father. I kneeled down on both of my knees, my hands layed on my thighs. I stared at the floor, I didn't look up at Lord Quan or any of the generals.

As I quickly complied, the three soldiers had turned to face their Lord and bowed, then left to join the other soldiers. Their task was done.

Lord Quan raised one hand up to signal silence and the commencement of the ceremony.

"Warriors of Wu, I bring you today, a gift, from our recent success in slaying Shu's General, Guan Yu." He began.

There was a sudden burst of cheer and applause.

It made me sad, then angry. 'Damn bastards.'

"We have taken pity on this poor boy, and now, he is our prisoner. He is the son of Guan Yu, and a General of Shu. He is Guan Ping." Lord Quan continued.

There was a sudden gasp in the audience.

"He's a General?.!" I heard one soldier say. "But they're almost _never_ spared."

"Yeah, I know. I thought they executed all enemy Generals." Another answered.

The commotion continued for a few more seconds. Then halted when Lord Quan was about to continue.

"We are here today, to offer this new captive to a Wu General. Once a master has chosen him, he will forever serve that master unless under serious circumstances, in which he will then be chosen a new master. No matter the circumstance, he will forever be classed as a Pleasure Slave."

I tensed, 'A Pleasure Slave?'

"Generals of Wu, which one of you noble warriors would like to claim this one?" Lord Quan had announced as he turned to face his 12 generals.

There was silence. It's agonizing, waiting for your fate to be decided like this. I looked up to see what they were doing. Lord Quan stood with his back to me, looking at his generals. I looked at some of the faces of the generals, some of the men were actually considering me as a slave, the other men were looking bored and disinterested, while the women were looking down on me with sympathy. After a second more of silence, and not having a general step forward yet, Lord Quan continued.

"Will no one claim him? He is still young. Just look at his youthful face," He said as he turned around to look at me.

I felt embarrassed when he made the comment. I suddenly blushed a deep red. When he turned around to look at me, he saw me blushing. He chuckled at that. The other generals saw it too, the men that were interested had smirked, the rest that didn't care showed a little more interest, and the women just thought it was cute and giggled at my reaction.

"And I bet…" Lord Quan continued. "That he's still a virgin."

I tensed, then shot my head up to look at Lord Quan. He was smirking. I guess he figured he was right. 'So what if I was a virgin? What's so wrong with taking your time?' I questioned to myself.

"Just think, a young, obedient virgin, desperate to be claimed. Just think how much fun you could have with this one. The fun would be endless! It doesn't get any better than that, now does it?" He went on.

"He would be a lot of fun to play with, alright, I'll take him!" Ce had abruptly announced.

Lord Quan had nodded his head.

"Alright then, General C-"

"I think I would like to have him." Yu had interrupted.

"I think I could enjoy this one, he's mine!" Ning had demanded.

"_I _shall take Ping." Xun had announced.

"My, my, there are many of you who want this one." Lord Quan had quietly said to himself. He chuckled again.

"Hey, I said it first! Therefore, I get him!" Ce had argued.

"But Ce, I can't let you have _all_ the fun, now can I?" Yu had said.

"The kid belongs to me, if anyone has a problem with that, then they can answer to my blade." Ning said firmly.

"Ping belongs to neither of you, especially not you, Ning, I shall take him in." Xun had further argued.

I stared at the four generals, intently focused on their argument.

"You should listen to Xun and just go back to fooling around with your 'newest toy'." Ce had said.

"I don't think that's any of _your_ business, Ce." Tong had stood up for his relationship with Ning.

"Now, now, my generals. There is no need for fighting. _I_ shall choose his master." Quan had ended the argument.

"It seems you are quite popular," He said as he turned to me. He chuckled, "But I have decided, and your new master shall be General…..Xun."

I was shocked, but relieved as well.

Xun bowed to Lord Quan in thanks, the losing generals all scowled at their lost.

"Now that the slave has been chosen a master, we can all look forward to the Grand Feast tomorrow in the celebration of our recent victory!" Lord Quan had announced.

The ceremony was finally over. My new life as a slave had begun.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: There it is! I know, it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. Ok, I'm not entirely sure if they wore boxer briefs back in the day in China. But they could have worn silk ones! Also, Ping will have "relations" with most of the generals in this fic. so bare with me here people! And there is a possibility of a threesome! 0.o! We'll just have to see what you think! And there will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter! It all depends if you want one! Haha.

So please, Review! I enjoy your kind comments.


	3. Secret Affections of a Slave and Master

A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I've updated this fic. SUPER fast! Well, I just couldn't wait to update so here I am! Ok, a couple of things. There will probably be a couple of errors in this chapter because I was rushing to get this chapter updated, so if you see them, well just don't go all anal about it. There is no lemon in this chapter. I know, I know, I lied. But there is there is a SOLO in here! w00t! Haha. I want to thank all those who read and reviewed my fic.! You guys are the best!

Warning: Mild SOLO- pretty much self explanitory, if you don't know what it means, well just take a WILD GUESS! Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, please don't sue, I have enough problems in my own life thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, my new master had taken me up to his quarters. He led the way, while I had to walk a few feet behind him; it was the proper place for slave. We had went up several staircases and walked through many corridors of the palace. Finally, we had ended up on a floor where all the Wu Generals had stayed. The hallway on the floor were ended up on was very large and spacious. Dark red carpets, a lighter red was painted on the walls, lamps were placed on tables throughout the vast hallway. Along one side of the hallway were numerous doors that were the living quarters of each of the generals. We continued to walk down the vast hallway heading west. We passed by many doors, and judging by the spaces between the doors in the hallway, the rooms of each general seemed to be really large. Master had finally stopped after passing a few more doors; we had arrived at his quarters. On his door, there was a jade plate and on that plate there was an engraving. There were Chinese symbols that read 'Lu Xun'.

He opened the door, and led me in. The room was indeed very large. In the room was a very large bed that could hold three people. The bed was in the center of the large room, seemed like it was the centerpiece of the whole room. The bed sheets were a rose red, the color of the room was also a shade of red only much lighter. I'm starting to hate red now, it's everywhere! The bedposts were a dark brown, thankfully. I was amazed to see a well-lit fireplace in the far corner of the room. There was a small, square table in the other corner adjacent to the fireplace, the table seemed to be used as a desk since there were a lot of papers on it; probably used for planning out strategies. In the corner adjacent to the table, but opposite of the fireplace, was a bookshelf that formed and 'L' to fit into the corner. The bookshelf was full of books. I was amazed at how many books he had. On the left side of the room, there was a door; probably the bathroom. On the right side of the room, there was another door, it was a closet.

"This is my living quarters." Master had started. "This is where you will stay, with me, as long as I am your master."

"U-Um, M-Master, why did you decide to take me in?" I asked. I felt stupid asking it so suddenly, but I really was curious.

He smiled softly. "It was the least I could do."

I was confused. 'Least he could do?'

"Enough, don't think about it, just accept it." He said.

"Y-Yes, Master." I obeyed.

"There are some things you need to know before we do anything first, as long as you are with me, in private; you will not be treated as a slave. That means that if we are in private, you are free to do anything you want, and you won't do anything you don't want to do." He stated.

"But M-Master, I-" I began.

"Xun." He corrected.

"X-Xun, I am y-your slave, why are you giving me this freedom?"

"Like I said before, it's the least I could do." He simply stated.

"B-But Xun…" I started again.

"Maybe we should talk about this later. Would you like to take a shower? It's already sundown." He questioned.

He began to walk to the bathroom, I really did want to take a nice, long shower, I've had a tough day. 'No kidding.' I began to think. "Y-Yeah, a shower sounds great."

We walked to our left and entered the bathroom. It was a large bathroom, just like the bed and the room itself. I was surprised when I saw that the tile was white and not red. 'I like this bathroom.' I thought to myself. There was a large bathtub in the center of to bathroom, a large shower in the right corner, a toilet in the left corner, and a sink in between the toilet and the shower. Everything was spread out evenly, making it more spacious than necessary.

"The shower's right there," Xun pointed in the direction the shower was. "You can take as long as you want, after you are done, you can come and eat dinner." He said as he gave me a towel, soap, an unused toothbrush, and a bottle of shampoo.

"O-Okay." I simply replied.

He left the bathroom and had closed the door on the way out.

I walked up to the shower and turned on the hot water, then turned on the cold to make it warm. After doing that, I started to undress. I took off my peasants' clothes; I was glad to get out of them off, then I pulled down my green silk boxers down to my ankles to get them off as well. I climbed in the shower after I was completely naked. The shower door was a sliding door, the glass on the shower door was transparent. I left the shower door open. The warm water had beat down on my neck and ran down my back. I stood there for awhile, enjoying the tranquil feeling. It took me a while to notice that I suddenly had a hard-on. I have no I idea why I had one or why I didn't notice it earlier. Suddenly, I started to think of erotic images of Xun. I started to imagine his seemingly flawless body, with those washboard abs. I closed my eyes, and just lost myself in my own imagination. I slowly began to move my hand down, over my flat stomach, pass my naval, and finally reaching to grip my wanting desire. I slowly started to move my hand up and down my length, still imagining the all-perfect Xun; what it would feel like to touch his smooth skin, hold his angelic face, and kiss his soft lips. A low moan escaped my lips as the intensity of my desire grew immensely.

"U-Um, Ping…"

I opened my eyes in shock, and just stood, unable to move as I gazed at the person of my sudden wanting desire.

"U-Um, I-I brought you some clothes, I-I'd thought you might like these better." He said as I saw him blush, he didn't look me in the eyes either. He looked cute.

I snapped myself back into the awkward situation, 'Ugh! You idiot! You just had to go and touch yourself for the whole world to see, didn't you!.?'

"U-Um, s-sorry if I interrupted something, I didn't think you'd mind if I'd just walk in without your permission." He continued, still looking away from my gazing eyes.

I just remembered I had still held my length, firmly in my hand. I blushed myself as I released my tight grip.

"I-It's O-Ok, Xun I was just trying to r-relax," I stuttered. 'Well, I _was_ telling the truth.' I reasoned. "T-Thanks for the clothes Xun."

"N-No problem," He said. "I-I'll just leave these here then." He continued as he walked over to the sink to place the clothes on the counter.

And without a word, he just left the room not looking back. 'Great Ping, just great, you and your stupid, sudden urges.' I started to get mad at myself. 'Why did you suddenly start thinking of erotic images of Xun anyway?' I continued to ask myself. 'I really have no clue.' I sighed. 'Just hurry up and take your damn shower, you should probably apologize to Xun later on, I mean, you probably like, TRAUMATIZED him or something.' I grew frustrated. 'Don't you think I know that!.? Stupid conscience. It was probably you who made me so heated and made me think of all those erotic images!' I screamed to myself. 'Now now, Ping, let's not point fingers here." My conscience went on. 'Ugh! You're the one who's pointing fingers here! Ugh! Nevermind! Just shut up now!' My heated desire, now gone. I wouldn't be able to enjoy my shower anymore.

---

"Idiot! Why in the hell did you just barge in there!" I asked myself, frustrated.

'You just went in there, saw what Ping was doing, and just stared at him didn't you!.?' I continued to question myself. 'You liked what you saw didn't you!.? You like seeing Ping's well-toned muscles, his broad chest, and flat stomach. But most of all, you like seeing Ping's impressive length don't you? All you wanted to do was climb on in there and have some fun with him. You're such a whore Xun.' I kept on pacing back and forth, across my room.

"I hope I didn't scare the hell out of him, surprising him like that." I sighed to myself as I began to settle down. "I guess I should get dinner." So I got up and did just that.

---

After a few more minutes in the shower, I decided I was done and turned off the water, then got out. I grabbed my towel and started drying myself off, then I had wrapped it around my waste. I walked over to the sink to get the clothes Xun gave me. It was a plain, red sleeping robe. It was made out of a fine cotton material. I also noticed he gave me a pair of red, silk boxers, and some white, cloth socks. After I was done putting on my clothes I did notice that it was a lot more comfortable than the peasants' clothes. 'I'll have to thank him later for this.'

I had exited the bathroom. As I was back in the bedroom, and I noticed Xun reading some of his books. He looked up, and I gave a small smile.

"You're done. Are you hungry?" Xun questioned.

"Y-Yeah." I smiled again as I scratched the back of my head.

"Here, have some." He said as he held up a container of Meat Buns.

I grabbed one and started eating.

"Sorry it's nothing special. We had to cut down on food supplies because of the recent…battle." He stated.

"I see," I answered, still eating the meat bun, it was still food to me. "It's ok, I like meat buns anyway."

He smiled.

"That's good."

After we had eaten a few more meat buns, it was really late so we decided that we should get some sleep.

"You'll have to sleep with me tonight." He said as he climbed into the right side of his bed.

"W-What?" I asked stupidly.

"I only have one bed, and I don't want you to sleep on the floor." He explained.

"O-Oh, right." I agreed. I climbed into the bed next to him but made sure that our bodies had our distance.

We both were silent. We laid there, our backs to each other. We laid in darkness. I don't think Xun was asleep yet, probably because of the earlier incident. 'Yeah, no kidding, look, he can't even sleep now!' I grew annoyed. 'Will you shut up!' I argued with myself.

"H-Hey Xun…" I began, still looking into the darkness.

"Y-Yeah?" I heard him answer.

"A-About earlier…" I started.

"I-It's alright Ping, I don't think of you as anything but a warrior, I always have." He simply stated.

"T-Thanks Xun, for everything." I finally said, it was easier to sleep now, I began to drift into a peaceful slumber.

---

'Yeah, a hot, sexy warrior with a fine ass body, equipped with a large package!' I started to contradict myself. 'Ugh! Stop it! Just shut up!' I just wanted to go to sleep already. 'Just look at yourself, do you see what he does to you, to your body? You're just a few inches away from him, and you're already hard as a rock.' I continued to think to myself. 'You just want to ravish him right now, don't you?' Well, I do, but I can't just do that!

"This is going to be a long night." I quietly whispered to myself. But with that, I noticed that Ping was already asleep. I figured I should try and do the same. After all, tomorrow would be another day.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! There's chapter 3! Hehe. Ok, I know the SOLO thing wasn't much, and that I realize that I'm teasing you guys with this. Hehe. Such evil intentions. Anyway, I did this for a reason. One, well I decided that I should just take one step, instead of leaping three. Secondly, I need to know if the reviewers would like a lemon in the next chapter. So please, if you think there should be a lemon in the next chapter then please tell me!

Please Review! Any reviews, comments, suggestions, confessions? Anything at all?.! Come on people, work with me!


	4. The Amiable General

A/N: Hey everyone! Omg. I'm SO VERY sorry for making you guys wait like that. I know, it was not cool, at all. I apologize. But, you see, what happened was, my internet got disconnected because well, I havn't been paying it. LOL. But I got it back today! W00T! So yeah, it was so uncool for me too. I was DEPRIVED of the internet for about a month or two. So uncool. But, I'm back! And I have some great news! Over the past month, I've been working diligently on this fic. I'm so proud of myself! Yay! So wait no longer my dear fans! I've updated with many chapters! So please, proceed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Nope. I wish I did. But nope, doesn't seem like that's happening anytime soon.

Warning: Yaoi in this chapter! Slight Non-Con. Proceed with caution!

* * *

I awoke the next day, half-awake; I sit up to look out my window. The sky was a pale blue. It was still very early. I'm surprised I woke up early since I had an extremely difficult time sleeping last night. 'Yeah, I wonder why.' My arousal wouldn't go away for what seem like an eternity. It took all of my self control to not touch myself. I would probably wake Ping up from all the noises and movements I'd make. It was agonizing, waiting for my demanding erection to go away. But after awhile, a long, long while, it finally did go away and I quickly fell asleep not long after that.

I turned to see the still sleeping figure next to me. Ping laid, his back facing away from me. I looked down on his handsome face. It's so much more different than mine. I have more of a feminine face, well; at least that's what others tell me. But Ping's is more masculine, but not too masculine, boyish really. I giggle. He has a peaceful expression on his face.

As I continue to stare, he smiles weakly, still deep in his sleep.

'He must be dreaming,' I smile, 'probably memories of his father.' I sigh, my smile, now a frown. 'I'm such a horrible person.'

I get up from bed, 'I guess I should get breakfast.' I make my way out of my chambers to head for the kitchen. Now usually, generals have their own slaves get them their breakfast. But, I haven't had a slave before, and Ping is not my slave, I've decided that. So I just go and get my own breakfast, always have. But I need to get Ping some breakfast too. He should be hungry when he wakes up. I head down the long corridor and past the many quarters of the other generals, they're all probably asleep still, I'm usually the first one up.

---

_"Very good, Guan Ping!" _

_I'm exhausted. I've been out here in the hot sun for hours. But I'm happy, because father acknowledges me. He's been training me ever since I was a young boy. Over the years, he's been making it tougher on me. It's hard and difficult, but I love the times I spend with father. _

_Father chuckles as he strokes his long beard. "You are definitely my son!" He says reassuringly. His Blue Dragon wielded firmly in his hand._

_I breathe heavily. I try and catch my breath. When I do, I pick up my Flying Dragon and stand ready for another round. I smile. _

_"Look how much you've grown Guan Ping," He still stands with a composed posture. "You've become a great warrior, my son."_

_I nod, I am the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. _

_"Now, come!" He stood, stance in place, and ready to defend himself as I charged him and attacked. _

I slowly awake from my slumber. 'That's right, it was just a dream. Father isn't around anymore.' I sigh to myself. As I start to become more coherent with my surroundings, I notice that there was no one lying next to me. 'I wonder where Xun has gone.'

I get up from bed, and look around. No one else is in the room. Xun isn't in the bathroom either. I decide it would probably be ok if I left the room so I did. I now stood in the vast corridors. No one here either. I guess it's still too early for everyone to be up. I start to head down the hallway, the way Xun had led me from just yesterday. I was ever so careful as to not wake anyone up. I walked very cautiously. I'm starting to think that this wasn't too good of an idea. I mean, I have no idea where I'm going and I don't know where Xun is. 'Ugh! Xun, where are you!.?'

I sigh to myself, and stop. "Maybe I should go back."

"Where do you think you're going?"

A very malicious voice said behind me. I froze, and then slowly turned around to see who it was. To my surprise, it was General Ning!

"Well, who do we have here? Well, if it isn't the young, general slave." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

I continued to just stare, unable to turn and run.

"I wonder why such a desired, little slave is out all alone in the corridors early in the morning." He continued.

I didn't want to talk, and somehow, I knew it would be best if I didn't, but I answered anyway.

"I-I was looking for Xun."

"Your master?"

"U-Um, y-yeah." I replied. Xun isn't my master, and I am not his slave. But, I felt it would be better if I pretended that he was.

He chuckled. "Well, it seems like Xun is quite the natural. It's only been a day and he's already got you tamed like a little puppy." He chuckled again. "How cute."

I scowled at his words.

"I'm not a little puppy!" I tried to say strongly, but it ended up being a pout.

He chuckled again, "Aw, look at how the cute little puppy pouts." He mocked.

I began to grow angry, it was degrading.

"Shut up! I'm no puppy, I am a Shu General!" I stated with much pride and dignity.

"You mean you _were_ a Shu General, now you're just a slave." He corrected.

I scowled at his words again, but he was right. I looked away from him, and looked down at the floor.

Ning saw this and started to come closer and closer to me, until he was right in my face.

"It's too just bad your father had to die, he's left such a weak, sorry-excuse of a warrior to fend for himself." He mocked, and then chuckled maliciously.

My eyes jolted to stare in Ning's. My eyes began to swell with tears.

He saw this, and then his cold expression softened.

"Aw, don't cry little puppy," He said as he leaned in to whisper into my right ear. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He smirked against my ear.

As he said that, he gripped my shoulders and threw me against the wall on his right. I flinched as my back hit the cold, solid wall. I opened my eyes to see Ning in front of me, his left arm held my wrists high above my head.

"You're so cute when you're vulnerable." He mocked as he lifted my head with his index finger so that I would look up at him.

I tried to release my wrists from his grasp, but he was too strong. He had me pinned. I was at his mercy.

He trailed his right hand down my face, past my shoulders, and chest and went to untie my robe. He did this, with ease and agility. He paused for a moment to look at my bare, well-muscled chest and flat stomach. He seemed quite pleased as he smirked.

The chill of the morning air on my exposed flesh gave me goose bumps. I bit my lower lip to keep from groaning from the sudden, cool sensation.

He began to feel my chest and stomach, caressing me ever so gently.

I gave a weak shiver.

He continued to go down, the smirk still on his face, until he reached the hem of my boxers.

"D-Don't, g-get away from me." I tried to say confidently.

Ning Chuckled again, "But, you know you like it, you want more don't you?" He reached in and grabbed my semi-hard erection and started to softly pump me.

"N-No. S-Stop, p-please!" I moaned. It felt good no doubt, but it just wasn't right.

"A-Ahem." A voice suddenly said from behind Ning.

Ning had stopped his treatment and had looked over his shoulder to see the idiot who had interrupted his fun time.

"You, go away woman, can't you see I'm busy here?.!" Ning said rather irritated.

I noticed that it was one of the female generals that had attended my Selection Ceremony.

Ning now ignored the lady, pretending she never interrupted, he continued his rather cruel-but-amazing treatment.

I gave out another moan as he squeezed my balls hard.

"I believe, Ping already has a master, and that master is not you, Ning." She interrupted again. "And I believe he told you to stop."

Ning stopped again, and gave an aggravated sigh. This time, he released me and turned to face his growing annoyance.

"Listen wench, this is none of your business, so why don't you just go back to the kitchen where you belong and cook something for us men." He said as he pointed a finger in the lady's face. "Women going off to war, fighting a man's battle, ridiculous!" He started to say as he turned back to pay his attention back to me believing that the woman would finally leave.

He turned around expecting to see me, but instead, he was surprised to see that he was staring down at the young woman who held out one of her huge fans up against his neck.

"Men," She sighed, "so egotistical at times." She looked at Ning, dead on.

I still stood, behind the woman, stunned at the amazing agility of the young lady.

"I said he doesn't belong to you Ning, now you will leave him be." She said as she pushed her huge fan up against the skin of Ning's neck.

Ning gulped, he could feel the sharp blades at the edge of her fan. He scowled then backed away.

"Fine." He said detestfully; he looked at me, smiled again, and then left without another word.

I sighed in relief.

She turned around and blushed a little as she turned her head to look away.

I was still somewhat disrobed, I blushed myself, then covered myself up and retied my robe together.

When she saw that I was fully dressed again, she turned to smile.

"Hello, you must be Guan Ping, the new prisoner." She said with a soft, gentle voice. I was taken aback at how her attitude just changed from super, killer-intent serious, to carefree kindness.

"Y-Yeah, I-I am." I replied as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Are you looking for Xun?" She questioned.

"Y-Yes."

"He was in the kitchen getting the two of you some breakfast, I was just talking with him, he told me if I could go and check on you. When I said that I could, I came here and saw that General Ning was making you…uncomfortable." She explained.

"Y-Yeah, t-thanks."

"Not a problem, I've known Xun for awhile now, he's a great guy, nice, smart, and respects women." She said.

"I-I see."

"Come, we should get you back to Xun's room, he' probably there worried about where you've gone to."

"R-Right." I agreed. "B-By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh! Forgive me, I'm Da Qiao." She answered.

TBC

* * *

A/N: There's the first of many new updates! How was it? Ok, I just HAD to include Da Qiao in this one. She will be appearing in many more chapters in the future. Why you ask? Well, for one simple reason, in the games, she KICKS ASS! Yes, Da Qiao will own your ass! I just love Da Qiao! Poor Ping, but although, I think he secretly enjoyed being played with by Ning don't you think? ; ) Naughty Ping! Bad! Haha.

Please Review: I'm sorry for having you guys wait for so long, again, I apologize. So if you're still angry at me, and feel the need to scold me, then please do so. But do it in a review! D


	5. The Two Lover Generals

A/N: Here there guys! Here's the second new update! I hope you enjoy this one, I think it's one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Not now, not ever. T.T

Warning: Yaoi! Mild Solo?

* * *

Da Qiao had escorted me to Xun's chambers. We had a very pleasant conversation on the way there. I really like her a lot; she's very amiable and sincere. When we got to the door, I opened it and entered the room, Da Qiao followed.

"Ping!" Xun had said, embracing me in his arms. "You're alright! I feared someone might have taken you away." He began.

"N-No Xun, I woke up and noticed that you weren't around so I tried to go and look for you when I got a little lost and…" I started to say, but paused, I wasn't comfortable telling Xun that I was just fondled with by General Ning.

"…I found him." Da Qiao had finished.

"Oh, I see." Xun had replied, he released his embrace and had sighed in relief.

"Thanks a bunch Da." He looked at her, and smiled.

"No problem Xun! Just be more careful in taking care of Ping here, he's too cute to deserve anything bad to happen to him." She smiled back, jokingly.

"Yeah, you're right Da; I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled again.

"Oh Xun, it was nothing, really. Besides, it was an honor to meet such a decent guy." She stated, referring to me and had bowed.

"L-Likewise Lady Qiao." I replied, and bowed in return.

With that, she left us in Xun's chamber. I hope I get to accompany her again, sometime in the future. I would like that very much.

"Come, you must be hungry, I got us some breakfast." Xun had begun.

"Right, thanks."

'Hell yeah! Man am I starving! It's about time I'd get something decent in my stomach!'

I followed Xun to the small table where he had set our breakfast. Breakfast was a

Nice bowl of hot, white rice with eggs, bacon and bread...

After awhile of enjoying our breakfast, I was full. It was amazing. Yes, amazing.

"Don't forget, later on this evening, we'll have to attend the Grand Feast. Lord Quan we'll be expecting us there." Xun had stated as he got up to put our bowls aside.

"U-Us?" I had questioned.

"Yes, Lord Quan is expecting his new captive to attend as well, not as a guest, but as Wu's slave." Xun had continued, depressingly.

"O-Oh, r-right." I replied, "And what is a slave of Wu expected to do at this Grand Feast?"

"Well, nothing really, you are not expected to serve us, the servants will do that. You are just expected to be at your master's side the whole time."

"O-Oh."

"There are rules though."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, there's some you need to know, especially when we're in public. You see, you are supposed to be my slave Ping, but I have decided that you shall not be treated as a slave so long as you are living in my quarters. If Lord Quan is to find this out, he would be greatly displeased. So as long as we're in public, you must act like a slave, and I must treat you like one. Understand Ping?"

"Y-Yeah, but what about Lady Qiao?"

"Oh, Da, well the female generals are all against the idea of enslaving enemies, so we're safe with them, especially with Da. I trust her." Xun had said reassuringly.

I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, back to the rules," He continued, "when in public, you shall not speak unless spoken to. You will always walk behind me, and when I sit, you remain standing. You will bow to all the other Wu generals when they come near you. You will do whatever I say without question or hesitation. Do you understand Ping?"

"Y-Yes, I understand."

"Good."

---

"Blasted woman!" Ning had said out of frustration, hitting the wall of his quarters with his fist in the process.

A figure in his bed had stirred under his bed sheets.

"Ning, what's wrong? It's only morning and you're temper is already getting the best of you." His head popped up out of the covers as he gave a yawn.

"Ugh, sorry to wake you darling, I had ran into the new prisoner in the corridors just now."

"Did you? And, did you play games with the poor kid?"

Ning chuckled, "You know, he's cute when he's vulnerable." He said as he smirked to himself.

"Ning, I hate it when you do things like that," the awaking man sighed.

"Aw, jealous my dear Tong?" He said as he turned to look at him, the smirk still on his face.

"Ning, don't say that, I'm not jealous," Tong had replied as he sat on Ning's bed, completely nude, only the sheets had covered his body from the waste, down. His arms stretched out strait behind him, palms on the bed, giving him support. "Besides love, you can't resist me." He continued with an evil grin of his own.

He chuckled at that, "Oh but my dear Tong, I think I can." He said confidently.

"Let's see if that's true." Tong had replied. He and Ning still enjoyed competing with one another, they love to win.

As he said that, Tong had pulled the covers from his waste and had exposed his entire body to his lover.

Ning had stood there, and stared in amazement at the beauty of his lover. His body was amazing, a well-muscled chest, well-defined abs, that stunning face, and that tight ass. He is perfection personified. Ning didn't realize how quickly he had forgotten the earlier incident with Ping.

Tong laid back on the bed and began to stroke himself. He bit his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Regardless, Ning heard the low moans coming from his wanting lover.

"N-Ning, p-please, I-I want you so badly." Tong began to pant, breathing heavily.

Ning bit his lip in return, and somehow managed to keep his control. This was torture, Tong, teasing him like this. He was surprised with himself that he didn't just ravage his willing lover right then and there. But still, he stood, leaning against the wall opposite of the bed, enjoying the show Tong was putting up for him.

Tong moaned again, this time, a lot louder than before, his cock fully erect. He began to stroke himself harder.

"Mmmmm, Ning, it feels so good!" Tong groaned.

Ning couldn't stand it, he himself was rock hard. But he was enjoying this so much. It took all his might to resist his tempting lover.

Tong noticed that his lover wasn't budging. It made him whimper in disappointment. Suddenly, he had an idea that will certainly drive Ning crazy. Tong had flipped himself over, he laid with his knees bent, chest and head on the bed as his ass was in the air, legs spread wide for Ning to see all that he offered. Tong continued to stroke himself as he waved his ass in the air.

"N-Ning! P-Please Ning! I'm so close! I-I need you! P-Please, take me!" He begged.

Ning couldn't take it anymore. He was close to just coming in his pants. He went up to his begging love and had pulled down his pants to reveal his excited cock. He climbed on his bed and had positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

"I guess I can't resist you after all darling." Ning had stated.

Tong had smirked in between his panting breath knowing that he was right and had won.

With that, Ning had pulled his lover into a searing kiss.

"I love you." Tong had said.

"I love you too darling." Ning replied.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hehe. So, did you like? Come on, I know you liked that. D LOL. This fic. is begining to get overated. Oh well. LOL. I think Ning and Tong make a cute couple. They belong together. YupYup!

Please Review: Let me know how I am doing! I've worked so diligently on this fic. I need your aspiring reviews!


	6. The Master's Mentor

A/N: New update number trois! Ok, I'm not so proud of this one, when you read it, you'll find out why. This chapter needed to be made so I decided to go ahead and make it now. So here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Get off my back now, please, you're heavy.

* * *

"Come Ping, I want you to meet someone." Xun had announced.

"O-Oh, who Xun?" I questioned.

"You'll see, now come, we still have a lot of time until the Grand Feast starts." Xun had said, making his way to the door.

I followed obediently.

'I have to act like a slave in public, jeez, how troublesome.' I sighed to myself.

We walked down the long corridors, the same way I had just went not long ago. I followed a few feet behind Xun, like I was told.

"Did you know Ping, that the upper quarters that all the generals live on is actually a kind of giant room itself?" Xun had asked, trying to start a conversation.

"N-No Xun, I didn't."

"Haha, that's probably why you got lost, Ping." He laughed.

"O-Oh, yeah, that makes sense, I guess."

"Well, you see, on this entire floor, there are all the generals' quarters, all of them, including Lord Quan's quarters. Lord Quan's quarters is in the center of this floor, so the wall on your right is actually the wall to Lord Quan's quarters." Xun explained.

"O-Oh! I see."

"Yeah, and all the 13 generals' quarters surround Lord Quan's in a complete square." He went on.

"Oh."

"The only thing that separates the generals' quarters from Lord Quan's quarters is the great, wide hallway. So you were probably walking around in circles up here, and that's how you got lost." He finished.

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

We continued to walk down the vast hallway, turning a corner of two on the way.

"We're here." Xun had announced as he stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it, and waited.

"Come in." We heard from behind the door. Xun turned the knob, and opened the door as he entered the room, I quickly followed behind him.

"Ah Xun, come, sit." The general had suggested, Xun did as he was asked and took a seat in front of the general.

The general was fairly older than Xun, dark black hair that was tied into a pony-tail. He had a ragged beard and looked ragged himself. He was sitting in a very large chair; Xun had taken a seat in the chair opposite of the general, a small table in between them.

I followed Xun, but I stood as he took his seat. I was still just a few feet behind him.

"General Meng," Xun had began, "I thought you'd might like to meet the new captive so I brought him here so he can greet you." Xun looked back at me; I got the hint and had bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you my lord." I stated.

"Ah, so this is him. I see." He replied as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ping, this is General Meng, he is my mentor and a very good scholar." Xun had said.

General Meng laughed. "Yes, and an old mentor at that."

"General Meng, you have not even reached 50, you are not so old." Xun had argued.

"Ah yes, but I feel old Xun. My body gets tired very easily nowadays." Meng sighed. "It's not like it used to be."

"Yes, but you can still fight and use your brilliant tactics in battle. That's all that counts." Xun said positively.

"Yes, I suppose."

I continued to stay there, standing, quietly listening on their conversation.

We stayed there for a good hour or two, their entire conversation was uneventful. They just talked about strategies and tactics most of the time. After they had finished their conversation, Xun said that he'd be on his way and had left. I bowed to General Meng, and left with him.

"I must apologize for taking so long. I haven't had a chance to talk to General Meng lately." Xun had said.

"O-Oh, it's alright Xun, I don't mind."

'It's not like I have anything better to do anyway.' I had said to myself.

We headed back to Xun's quarters, and stayed there until it was time for us to get ready for the Grand Feast.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Do you see why now? Not much happened in this chapter. And I don't like Lu Meng very much, just because he's not-so-great in the games. But I had to include him in the story so I did. This will be one of the very few chapters that Lu Meng is included in. Also, you should take note that I will try to include everyone from the games. And that I changed some of the roles from the games. Notice that Sun Quan is the King and Sun Ce is not. Yeah, my idea. Just because I thought it would be better this way. Uhm, Sun Jian is not in this fic. He's dead. Yeah. I will also try to include Generals from the Other Kingdoms like Diao Chan and Lu Bu sometime in the future. When other things come up, I'll talk about it then but that's about it for now!

Please Review: It would mean so much to me if you'd kindly leave a review. Just for me ok?


	7. The Grand Feast

A/N: Ok, the fourth new update today! This one is a tad-bit longer. But I think this chapter is very satisfying. I think you'll enjoy it. D So please do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors for God's sake!

* * *

I was extremely bored for the last seven hours. I spent my time reminiscing about the good old days, while Xun spent his studying tactical warfare. So when Xun had announced that it was five o' clock and time for us to get ready for the Grand Feast, I was somewhat relieved.

"Ping, go ahead and take your shower now. I'll wait for you here." Xun had said, still diligently studying.

I nodded and entered the bathroom, and then I had shut the door behind me. I found my towel, soap, toothbrush and shampoo all on the counter of the sink. I turned on the water and made it warm. I began to disrobe, when I was completely nude, I stepped into the warm shower.

'Let's try to _avoid_ any wanting desires this time, alright?' My conscious had said.

'Yeah, yeah, I know, now leave me be, I need to enjoy the shower this time.'

I took my time and actually did enjoy the soothing shower.

I must have spent an hour at the most in the shower. When I was finished, I turned off the water and had stepped out. I made my way to my towel and began drying myself off when I realized that I had nothing to wear.

"Crap! I forgot to tell Xun that I have nothing to wear, ugh!" I said. "Well, I have to let him know now."

Saying that, I tied my towel around my waist and went to leave the bathroom. I opened the door and entered the bedroom.

"U-Um, Xun, I don't have anything to wear to the Grand Feast." I had stated, trying to look for him, but was unsuccessful in finding him.

"Xun?"

"I'm right here Ping." Xun had said as he stepped out of the closet, he was carrying a traditional Chinese robe. To my surprise, it was green!

When Xun had looked at me, he just stopped and starred.

---

'Gods he's sexy. Coming out of the shower like that, skin dripping wet, nearly nude, just a red towel clung to his thin waist.' I began to think.

I bit my lower lip at the erotic site.

'Ping, you can't be teasing me like this. If I lost control of myself, I would take advantage of you.' I reasoned. 'Then again, that wouldn't be such a bad idea now would it?' I suggested. 'No, no! Bad thoughts! Bad, bad thoughts!' I was losing it.

---

"U-Um, Xun, I'm getting cold and I don't have anything to wear." I said, blushing. His stares were making me very uncomfortable.

Xun quickly snapped out of his bewildered state, "O-Oh, right, here, put these on." He said as he walked up to me and put the elaborate robe in my arms.

I stood there, in amazement. I couldn't believe Xun was allowing me to wear this. I began to think that this wouldn't be such a good idea. I really did like the robe, it was made from the finest silk, and I especially liked the dark green color.

"X-Xun, are you sure this is appropriate?" I questioned.

"I can't find a more appropriate occasion for you to wear something like this." Xun said. "Besides, I want you to be comfortable at this Grand Feast. If I can't treat you like an equal in public, then I can at least dress you like one. I have decided that." He announced, with a bright smile on his face.

"O-Oh, I see. T-Thanks Xun." I was really happy, so happy that I embraced Xun in my arms, tears falling down my face.

Xun, just stood there, shocked.

"Oh Xun, I haven't received a gift in such a long time." Which was true, the last gift father gave to me was on my last birthday when I had turned 16. This gift truly means a lot to me. But it is so much more than just a green, silk robe. Xun was giving back to me, a part of my freedom. "Thank you so much Xun."

Xun smiled at this. He was glad that Ping was happy again.

"It's no problem Ping, i-it's the least that I can do." Xun's smile, quickly gone now.

I cried for awhile longer, still holding Xun close to my body. He felt so warm against me; it has been awhile since I've been this close to another person. It felt so, just so right like this.

I released Xun from my embrace as I had stopped crying. I looked at Xun, he looked back at me. He smiled, but as I looked into his eyes, I saw sorrow.

"X-Xun, are you alright? I-Is there anything you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"Oh, why no Ping, everything's great!" He smiled widely. He was lying, something wasn't right.

"Xun, are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes Ping, everything's fine. Now hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late." Xun had said as he also handed me a pair of green boxers, some green socks, and some slippers.

I agreed, and decided to leave him alone for now. So I went back in the bathroom to change.

I came back out for awhile, ready to get going. I saw Xun, and he had also gotten dressed and was ready to leave as well. He was wearing a traditional Chinese robe as well. It was similar to mine only his was red to no surprise.

"You look great Ping." He complimented, a bright smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah, you look great too Xun."

He looked better than great, he looked fine as hell. I was surprise that his robe was fairly tight on him, and that you could see all of Xun's fine muscles, especially those chiseled abs. I noticed, for the first time, that Xun had a nice ass too. It was amazingly rounded perfectly. Just the site of him gave me a hard-on.

"Are we ready to go?" He had asked.

"Y-Yes." I blocked out the erotic images of Xun. Now wasn't the time to have a hard-on, especially when it can be plainly seen through the fabric.

So saying that, we left Xun's quarters and headed for the Great Room to attend the Grand Feast.

We walked through the upper quarters for awhile until we found a descending staircase. We walked down the long staircase until we reached the floor of the Grand Hallway. We walked across the Grand Hallway and past many other corridors. I noticed something extremely odd just now. I noticed that the corridors were completely empty and that I saw not one servant. I was very confused by this so I decided to ask Xun.

"U-Uhm, X-Xu, I mean M-Master?"

"Yes Ping?"

"I don't see anyone around here."

"Yes, me neither, they must all be at the Feast already," He chuckled. "we must be late." He reasoned.

"O-Oh."

"We're here." He stated as he came to a halt at a very large door. I saw that there were two guards in front of the large door. 'I guess everyone has attended this Grand Feast.'

"General Xun! Please, come right in, everyone has been waiting for you." One of the guards had said as he and the other guard opened both sides of the large door.

Xun had entered, I followed. As I stepped through the door, I glanced at the guards. They were giving me scowling looks. 'I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this.' But nonetheless, I entered the Great Room ready to attend the Grand Feast.

The room was amazing, and extremely lavish. The room was very large, and the ceiling was quite high. Red and gold decorations were everywhere. Across from us, was a ridiculously large and wide table where all the generals were sitting at. In the middle of the room, there was a very spacious floor for dancing. On either side of the room were more long tables, these were for the guests and everyone else. The room was filled with people. You could here the loud commotion. As we entered, the people had all stopped to stare at us, well specifically at me. They all had somewhat of a shocked look on their faces. I began to worry. 'They're staring at you because you're the only one wearing green while everyone else is wearing red you idiot!'

Xun had also noticed the crowd's reaction to the way Ping was dressed. He looked back at me and noticed my discomfort.

"Don't worry about it Ping, just be proud to wear that color." Xun said confidently. Xun knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for Ping to wear green, especially in an occasion like this. But he would allow Ping to wear it anyway. 'After all, it's the least I could do.' Xun began to walk across the grand room to sit at the Generals' Table.

I felt a little reassured now, so I quickly followed after Xun. As we walked through the crowd on the dance floor, the people continued to stare at me. I couldn't stare back, so I hung my head low, avoiding their icy stares.

Xun continued to walk through the crowd, as he got closer to the table, he looked up at Lord Quan. Lord Quan seemed agitated by me allowing Ping to wear such a forbidden color. However, Xun seems unphased by this. He finally reached the Great Table and paused to bow to Lord Quan. I saw this and did the same.

Lord Quan disregarded the fact, he wouldn't have the mood of the party ruined by such a small thing as this. He acknowledged Xun's respect in his bow.

"Xun, you've finally made it, and I see you've brought your new slave too who happens to be wearing an…interesting outfit." He stated.

"Lord Quan, please forgive me if I offended you in any way by allowing this. But, I only wished to make my new slave comfortable in attending such an occasion as this. After all, this is a time of celebration is it not?" Xun replied.

"Ah, yes, very well then. Please, sit."

Xun rose again and walked around the table to his seat. I too rose, and followed. Xun took his seat next too Lady Qiao who was on his right, and on his left, sat another female general. The generals all sat on one side of the table in one, single row. They faced the crowd and at the party while their backs faced the wall behind them. I had stood directly in back of where Xun now sat.

"Hello Da, you look lovely this evening." Xun began. Lady Qiao was wearing a long, dark-red dress with intricate designs all over, laced in pink and white.

"Oh Xun, you're so flattering, thank you, you look great!" She replied. She turned to face me and said, "Hello Ping! You look great too! This color definitely looks best on you." She said reassuringly.

I am happy that Lady Qiao is so kind to me.

"A mere slave is not worthy of your praise Lady Qiao, but thank you. You look stunning as well." I said as I bowed.

"Thank you, Ping." She sighed. "But you know, it's nonsense," she stated. "Lord Quan is a great ruler, but I and the other female generals disagree with allowing slavery." Lady Qiao was serious. When she noticed that she actually was being serious, and that she had brought up a completely random subject, she quickly smiled. "But that's enough of that, we didn't come here to discuss things like that, let's just have a good time ok?"

"I'm sure we will Da." Xun had said.

"Now that everyone's here, let the feast begin!" Lord Quan announced. And as he said that, everyone took their seats at their respected tables and all the servers had came through the door to place the feast on the tables.

The hundreds of servers were all carrying dishes that looked quite appetizing. There was roast turkey, roast pig, roast chicken, beef stew, chicken stew; with lots of noodles and bok-choy. And tons and tons of good old, white rice. Servers also carried out many bottles of wine. I was starting to get very hungry. 'It's too bad that all this food isn't for me.' I sighed. 'Well, I guess all I do now is wait here until the feast is over.'

"Server, come here please." Xun had requested.

"Yes, my lord?" One of the servers obeyed and bowed.

"Will you please bring me another chair?"

"Yes, my lord, right away."

"X-Xun, what's the extra chair for?" Lady Qiao had asked.

"It's for Ping." He said coolly.

I stared at Xun in shock. 'For me?'

"Oh!" She replied, a little shocked as well.

"B-But Xun! I can't sit at a general's table!" I whispered.

"Of course you can Ping, you are a general aren't you?"

"B-But Xun, I'm just a slave now, nothing more." I said sadly.

"I refuse to believe that." He stated calmly.

"B-But Xun, you said that I have to act like a slave and you have to treat me like one in public."

"I change my mind. I will treat you like a general if I wish."

"B-But Xun, Lord Quan might not like it. He'll probably get angry."

"If he does, let him." Xun replied confidently.

"B-But Xun…"

"Ping, as a slave, you are to obey and fulfill your master's every wish. Surely you know this."

"Y-Yes, but Xun…"

"I simply wish you to allow me to treat you like something MORE than just a slave. Will you deny me this wish?" He stopped to turn back and look me in the eye.

I stood in disbelief. 'Why would Xun want to do this? He knows this won't make a good impression on Lord Quan.' 'Remember, it's because it's the least he can do.' My mind started to say. I sighed at that. 'But why does he feel that he needs to do these things for me. He owes me nothing.'

"Besides Ping, you must be hungry, don't you want to sit down and eat?" Xun had interrupted my train of thought.

I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Then it's settled then. Hey Da, do you mind scooting down a little? Ping needs a spot to sit." He asked Lady Qiao kindly.

"Of course not Xun, I think it would be great to have Ping sit next to us." She answered cheerfully.

"Y-You're chair my lord." The servant came back with another chair and had placed it right in between Lady Qiao and Xun just as instructed.

"Thank you, that is all." Xun had said finally.

The servant bowed and left.

"Come Ping, sit." Xun had suggested.

I did as I was told and as I took my seat at the generals' table, all the other generals regarded this action and stared in confusion. They were thinking, 'What the hell he is doing?' It made me uncomfortable that they were all staring at me.

"What's this?.! A slave, sitting at a generals' table?.!" One of the generals had said, outraged.

I felt denied.

"He is no mere slave General Ci, he too is a general." Xun had replied calmly as if he has nothing to be ashamed about.

"He WAS a general Xun, but now he IS just a mere slave." General Ning had said.

I stood still for a moment, remembering the 'confrontation' with Ning just this morning. I looked over to my left where Ning was sitting at the end of the table only four seats from me. I looked at him, he looked at me and smirked. I quickly looked away, trying to not think about him or what had happened earlier this morning.

"Xun merely wished for his slave to be seated, to eat and to be regarded as a general for this particular occasion. I see nothing wrong in that." Da had backed up Xun.

"Of course you don't see anything wrong in that, you and the other women are against slavery!" Ning had argued.

"Now, now my love. Let's not get angry from such a small, insignificant situation." Tong had said calmly.

"Yes Ning, do as your lover says and calm down." Another general had suggested who was sitting only four seats to my right.

"Screw you Ce!" Ning had yelled.

Ce just chuckled at that.

"Now, Now my generals. Let's just calm down here." Lord Quan had ordered. "We shall let the new slave take his seat at our table. Afterall, it is because of his father that we can even have this feast." He chuckled.

The other, opposing generals chuckled at that as well.

My heart sank. People can be so cruel at times.

"As a matter of fact, I propose a toast: To Wu first of all. To all the generals who fought valiantly and successfully at Fan Castle. To General Xun, who had devised his brilliant strategies in order to ensure Guan Yu's demise…" Quan began.

I sat still, shocked at his words. 'W-What? Xun was behind it?.!' My head shot up to look to my left at Xun. His head was down, and turned away, in order to avoid my eyes.

"X-Xun, i-is that true?" I asked, beginning to form from my eyes.

"Y-Yeah Ping, i-it's true." He answered, still look away.

My eyes grew wide at the realization. 'So after all this time, THAT'S what he's been so depressed about. That's why he felt he needed to owe me, because he's responsible for killing my father.' I felt sorrow, then hatred at this.

"But lastly, let's not forget, I propose a toast to Guan Yu, thank the gods the bastard's finally dead!"

They all laughed at that, and cheered in agreement.

I was crying, with so much emotion in my body, it was unbearable. It hurt so bad, all the sorrow and hatred I was feeling. 'I should have never have come. I would be better of dead.'

And at that, I stood and left, tears flowing from my eyes. I headed towards the large door, opened it and exited. I saw the guards guarding the door. I looked at them, they just smirked and scowled. I just left them, not wanting to stay much longer. 'You can't run away Ping, if they find you, they'll kill you for sure!' 'I don't care! I'd be better off that way!' I argued with myself. 'Come now, don't be like that. You're father wouldn't want you to end your life like that.' 'But, father wouldn't want me to live like a slave either!' 'True, but this is you're life now. You must accept it. You're father would probably say, "Come now Guan Ping! Stand up and take it like a man! Take it like a warrior!" He wouldn't want you to die meaninglessly. Live and fight for the future!'

My conscience was right. I had to deal with this, whether I liked it or not. Father wouldn't want me to run away like a coward. I decided to run back to Xun's room, it was the only place that I'd know to go to.

---

"You better go with him Xun. He needs you right now." Da had said to me with sorrow in her words.

"He hates me now Da, I'm the last person he want to be with right now." I replied sadly.

"That's not true Xun. He needs you, he does. If you truly care for him, you will go to him." She stated.

I stood still, and pondered awhile. I really didn't know what to do.

"You love him don't you?" She asked, the entire time, playing with her food.

I looked at her, in shock. "W-What!.?"

"Xun, I'm not an idiot. You care a lot about him. He means a lot to you doesn't he?" She elaborated.

I smiled, "Y-Yeah, he does. I do love him."

"Then go." She said finally.

"Right, thanks Da!" And so I left the table and the Great Room in order to find Ping. 'Ping could have gone back to my quarters, I should look there first.'

TBC

* * *

A/N: There it is! The next chapter will be the last new update for today. Poor Ping. Don't worry! We still love you Ping! Go get 'em Xun! Woot!

Please Review: You're reviews mean so much to me. I love you all!


	8. A New Love is Born

A/N: Here it is guys! The last new update for today! I hope you enjoy this chapter most of all. This chapter has changed my life. Forrealz. No joke people. YupYup!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors! Goddam you!

Warning: Yaoi! This chapter should be rated NC-17. THAT kind of yaoi. You all know what I'm talking about so you have been warned!

* * *

I layed there, in the darkness, on Xun's bed, I held myself close and continued to cry silently. I never sob when I cry, I only cry silently. It's something father told me, _'Women cry, and sob Guan Ping. Children cry too. Men don't cry, but real men cry silently.'_ 'People are so harsh here. I want to go back to Shu, where people are so much kinder and where I am amongst friends and where I am safe.'

I heard the door open, I didn't bother to turn around to look, I continued to lay there and cry.

"Ping?" I heard Xun say as he turned on the lights and closed the door to enter.

When I didn't answer, he continued. "Ping."

"Why Xun?" I questioned, still facing away from him. Silent tears still ran down my face.

"I-I'm so sorry Ping." He said. I heard much sorrow in his voice.

"But why did you do it Xun, what has my dad ever done to you!" I yelled as I sat up to confront him.

Xun just stood there for awhile, a feeling horrible.

"He's done nothing to me. He was a good man." Xun had replied sadly.

"You know nothing about him!" I said angrily as I stood up to stand in his face. "He wasn't just a good man! But he was a good father, a good person, and a great warrior! Don't ever act like you knew him!" I couldn't control my anger.

Xun just stood there, in sorrow. I stared at him in anger for awhile, but then was confused when I saw that Xun was crying as well.

"I-I didn't want to go to war against Shu. I wanted to continue our alliance with Shu in order to take down Wei, but Lord Quan thought that this would be the time to eliminate the great Guan Yu. I tried to convince him other wise, but he had already made up his mind. I had to obey Lord Quan's orders and had devised a strategy to eliminate Lord Guan Yu. It's my fault that you dad was killed, and it's my fault that you are now just slave. B-But, I've come to realize that I-I love you."

My eyes grew with shock. 'H-He loves me?'

"Not out of pity, or out of lust, but just out of pure, genuine love." He stated. "I-I love you Ping."

"I-I love you too." I said softly.

'Wait, what!.? Why did you make me say that you idiot!.?' 'Well you do don't you?' My conscience reasoned. 'He has poured his heart out to you. He is sincere and he truly does love you. He isn't responsible for your father's death, you can't blame it on him. You need to be happy. You're father would want you to be happy. You will find happiness with Xun. I know this for a fact. Accept his love, and love him in return.' My conscience said finally. I sighed. 'Jeez, when did my conscience become such a wiseass?' 'Just do it kid! Don't ask questions! Just freakin' do it! Jeez! Haven't you ever heard of 'listen to you conscience?'' 'Ok, Ok, I'll do it. Just chill man.'

I stood there, staring at Xun, who had apparently been taken aback from what I had said earlier.

'Let's not all jump at once now.' 'Ugh! Shut up!'

Xun walked up closer to me. He continued to stare in my eyes. He got closer and closer until his body was against mine. Our tears, both dry now. 'I really do love him.' 'Yes, you idiot. Now just hurry up and kiss him!' 'Stupid bastard! Get out of my head!' But I really did want to kiss him, his lips looked so soft so up close.

I reached out and held Xun's chin up with my index finger and middle finger. I leaned in closer and closer, he also leaned in closer and closer. We closed our eyes as our lips met. It was a soft and gentle one, full of love and compassion. His lips felt so amazing when pressed to mine, I couldn't get enough of him, I kissed him with more intensity. The feeling was nostalgic.

He moaned at that. He kissed back harder as well. I started to taste Xun's lips, and gods did he taste good. Still, I wanted more. I began to run my tongue between Xun's closed lips, begging for entrance. He moaned again, and I took the initiative to enter Xun's mouth with my begging tongue. I made sure to taste every part of Xun's mouth, as I did this, he began to gently suck on it. I moaned at Xun's administrations.

Xun noticed his opening and decided to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I was taken aback from Xun's sudden dominating authority and my breath hitched. I moaned again, Xun tasted so good. I began to suck on his tongue as he mapped out my mouth. I wanted to do this forever, but I suddenly realized that I need to breathe. I back away from Xun's body, and took a breath or too as he did the same. My heart was beating so fast right now, it's amazing what a simply kiss with him would do.

When I regained my breath, I rushed to capture Xun's lips once more. In the process we both fell down onto the bed, I laid on top as Xun laid beneath me. I still continued my ravishing assault on Xun's lips. We both moaned at the intensity of our kiss. I began to unbutton my robe, not breaking contact with Xun's lips. Once I got my robe off, I threw it aside. I then reached out to take off my shoes and socks and tossed them aside as well. I now stood over Xun, only in my green boxers, still kissing the brilliant strategist.

I now focused on disrobing Xun. I started to unbutton his robe as well and tossed that aside with the other, discarded clothes. I took off his shoes and socks as well and tossed them aside too. The whole time, I succeeded in not breaking our kiss. I stopped my ravishing assault to look and stare at the beautiful figure beneath me. His face was flushed, and he had kiss-swollen lips. He was heart was beating very fast. He laid there, only in his red boxers. I looked over his lean body and his wash-board abs. I stared in awe at the site.

"Beautiful." I leaned down to give him another kiss, this one short and gentle. I gripped the hem of Xun's boxers and began to them down. I stared into Xun's eyes, they were full of lust and love. I continued to pull down Xun's boxers ever so slowly down his waste, past his knees, and over is legs. Once that was off, I discarded that as well. I sat up to look at Xun in all of his glory. He blushed a little. Xun was hard as a rock, just like I was. I smirked at Xun's obvious excitement.

Xun was getting impatient, so he quickly flipped me over with power that seemingly came out of nowhere so that I was now on bottom while he was on top. He looked at me, with impatience as he pinned me down. I smirked, then just reached up to lick his lips. He reached and grabbed the hem of my boxers as well and proceeded to pull them off. He did this very quickly, wasting no time.

---

I stood there in awe at the erotic site. Ping's well muscled body, well tanned skin, and that impressive-looking cock of his. This would be my first time with anyone, so I've never done anything like this before. I haven't even thought about anything like this before either. Well, ok, that was a lie. I've imagined doing this to Ping everyday, and I can now make my fantasy a reality. I was ready and felt it was time so I proceeded to straddle Ping's waist. I sat on my knees, Ping's hard cock just barely touching my entrance.

---

When I realized Xun's advancements, I stopped him as he sat almost on top of me.

"X-Xun, are you sure?" I questioned. This is my first time so I don't want to do anything wrong. Especially not to Xun, I love him.

Xun just smiled at that, and leaned over to kiss me in another passionate kiss. He pulled away from the kiss, and I was reassured of Xun's love for me. I was happier than I have ever truly been in awhile.

Xun had placed his palms flat on my chest as he began to slowly straddle my awaiting cock. This, he wouldn't rush. As the head of my cock entered his tight entrance, I bit my lip that. He was amazingly tight. Xun's breath hitched and he too bit his lip. He continued to push himself down further on my length. Xun paused after awhile to catch his breath, and to get use to the weird feeling inside him. It felt so good to be inside of Xun, the pleasure was incredible. Xun, after catching his breath, continued to push himself entirely on my length. I couldn't stand the wait any longer, Xun was giving me so much pleasure that I had to get more. I suddenly grabbed Xun's ass and had thrusted myself up all the way to the hilt of my length.

Xun had gasped at the unexpected action. Then bit his lip once more to take his mind off the pain.

When I had realized what I had done, I released my tight grip on Xun's ass and had lowered my waist back onto the bed.

"S-Sorry." I said ashamed.

"I-It's ok." Xun answered between his heavy breathes.

"X-Xun, I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much."

Xun just smirked at that, "I'll be fine, and I love you too."

Xun, now getting used to the foreign feeling, began to slowly move his hips up and down on my length.

I moaned at this. Xun was so tight.

Xun moaned as well, it felt good to be riding Ping's cock.

Xun continued to ride my cock when I realized that Xun's cock was lacking attention. I don't want this relationship to be one-sided. I gripped Xun's cock and began to pump him slowly.

Xun moaned at this, and had placed his palms on my chest in order to keep his body from just collapsing from the immense pleasure. Xun began to quicken his pace, he moaned in ecstasy as I pumped his cock faster in time with his thrusts.

"Oh gods! Ping, I'm going to come!" Xun moaned.

"Come for me, love." I said coolly.

With a few thrusts, Xun came all over my hand and onto my chest. Xun's entrance tightened up even more as he finished his release. I moaned as I was close to me release as well. I thrusted myself harder into Xun's entrance wanting to come in Xun's tight ass; I would be claiming Xun as mine. Xun was mine, and no one elses. I continued to pound into Xun ass harder and harder, Xun continued to moan, his sore ass couldn't take much more of my assault, the pleasure was unbelievable.

"X-Xun! Y-You're so tight!" I moaned. With a final thrust, I came deep within Xun's entrance.

Xun finally collapsed on top of me from exhaustion. I too was extremely exhausted. I smiled weakly at him, he smiled back. I slowly removed myself from his entrance as he hissed in the pain. We laid there, in each other's fluids. I was very tired, it was an extremely long day, and a great one it turned out to be.

"I love you, Ping." Xun said lovingly.

"I love you too, Xun." I said as I kiss him on his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Xun finally said as he slept soundly on top of me.

I couldn't care less, I am happy right now. Xun his happy right now, and I love him dearly.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Wow. I shall forever be a changed man from now on. If you haven't noticed, I've been playing with you guys in previous chapters with the "going all the way" in the love scenes...UNTIL NOW! LOL. I wanted to save the best for last so I did. I think I did a good job with this chapter, I just hope I didn't ruin it with my crappy "authoring" (don't think that's a word.) abilities. I hope I don't get flamed for something like this either. . 

Please Review: I must know how you think of this fic. If you don't, I'll threaten to not update for another two months! LOL. J/K. I won't do that to you guys EVER again because I love you all. Well, at least not intentially. D


	9. Ping Returns

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Guess what, I'm back! Ok, first of all, before I go on blabbing about how awesome I am... I just wanted to say that I'm am so very sorry! I know, I am deeply sorry to those who actually like my story and don't think it's total CRAP. It's just hard to maintain my internet because well, let's just face it, I don't pay my bills '. So anyway, please accept my apology and I will try so very hard not to ever do something like that again. Again, sorry for the long wait.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. and actually rated NC-17. This is NOT for the weak of will or faint of heart. This is also NOT for immature, little kids. Please, you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, although I must say, Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires is a kick ass game!

* * *

"Please, Lord Liu Bei, I beg you to reconsider!"

"Enough Zhao Yun, Sun Quan must pay for the death of my brother! I will slay him myself if I have to! Shu declares war on Wu! Ready the troops Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang, prepare for battle, we leave immediately." I said, infuriated. 'I am no longer a virtuous man. For Quan to go behind my back, and attack my brother with such cowardice…it's unforgivable!'

"If it is my Lord's will…" Zhuge Liang said before he left to devise a strategy.

---

"Xing Cai, sweetie, are you still in here?"

I sniffled, "S-Sorry Lady Ying, but I just can't believe that Ping is gone."

'I've been in here, in my bedroom, for the past day, just as soon as I heard that Lord Yu's unit was attacked and killed in battle. The search party found no survivors, they found Lord Yu's body, but not Ping's, only his giant blade, which troubles me. I have to assume the worst. Ping and I have been best friends ever since we were just kids, and now he's gone.'

"Oh sweetie, things like this happen, you just have to learn to accept them and move on with your life." I heard Lady Ying's advice from the other side of my bedroom door.

"You must prepare for battle my dear, I'm afraid that Lord Liu Bei has declared war on Wu out of vanity. He commands that all generals are to prepare for war immediately." Lady Ying sighed.

"Y-Yes, Lady Ying, right away." I wiped away my tears, and decided to do my best in this next battle. Ping would have wanted it that way.

---

"Lord Quan! Lord Quan!" A scout said in panic as he entered Lord Quan's chamber.

"What is it?.!"

"The Shu army has assembled at our border, they have declared war on Wu!" The scout announced.

"Damn, I should have known Shu would react this way. Quick, alert the generals and have them ready our troops!" Quan gave the order.

The scout quickly left Lord Quan's chamber to alert the rest of the Generals.

"This war will bring many casualties to both sides," Quan continued, as he talked to himself. He sighed, "Xun, maybe I should have listened to your reasoning afterall."

---

"Xun! Oh Xun, you must wake up!" I heard someone say in a panic as the lights to my chamber were turned on.

"W-What? W-Who is it?" I said, still half-asleep. I rubbed my eyes to see clearer, I saw Da rush to my side.

"Xun, it's terrible!" Da couldn't calm down.

"Da? W-What is it?" I questioned as the sleeping figure beside me started to stir and wake-up from all the commotion.

"Oh Xun, it's Shu!"

"What?.!" I exclaimed.

"S-Shu?" Ping suddenly asked as he sat up in confusion.

"Yes! They have assembled at our border, they have declared war on Wu!"

"It is what we've feared Da. We will have to endure another brutal war with Shu." I said sadly.

"A-Are they coming for me?" Ping asked softly, somewhat sad.

"I won't let them take you, Ping." I said reassuringly.

"B-But Xun, Shu is my home. They are my comrades, my friends, my family." Ping said.

I became sad from the sudden realization. 'That's right, Ping misses his home more than anything else. I can't force him to stay. I was foolish to think that I could keep him here, all to myself, forever.' I sighed at that.

I got up from my bed and started to prepare for battle. Ping just sat in bed, still not knowing what to do.

"Ping, it is your choice to leave or stay, I will not keep you here against your will." I said to him as I started to put on my clothes.

I looked at Da, she seemed deeply saddened.

"B-But Xun, what about u-?"

"We were foolish Ping." I said depressingly.

"B-But, Xun!" Ping exclaimed.

"There's nothing more to say, Ping."

"But I love you!" Ping said, I stopped dressing to look at him.

Da was shocked at what she heard.

"D-Don't you love me?" His eyes began to swell with tears.

At that moment, I wanted to just rush over and kiss him and tell him that I loved him with all my heart, and that everything would be ok, and that we would be together for all eternity, and that we would live happy lives without any worries. But, I knew that that was just a fairytale.

"Ping…" I began, "we both knew that what we have could never work out, we are from different empires who are about to go to war with each other for gods' sake."

Tears started to fall down Ping's face.

"You are free to go now, Ping. You can go back home, with your friends and family, where I know you can be truly happy." I said finally. "Da, once Ping is dressed, would you please see to it that he is safely returned to Shu?"

"Of course, Xun."

Without saying another word, Ping had got up to go to the bathroom to put on his clothes.

After the bathroom door had slammed shut, Da began.

"X-Xun, do you think this is such a good idea?"

I sighed, "Da, this is for the best." I tried to reason.

"But for who, Xun?" She asked, "This isn't the best for either of you. You two _love_ each other. You have pure, genuine love for eachother. I know because you both care for one-another."

"It's best for Shu and Wu, Da." I argued.

"To hell with Shu and Wu! When it comes to pure, genuine love, Shu and Wu shouldn't matter!" She said, frustrated.

I chuckled sadly, "Listen to yourself, Da. You care about the well-being of Wu just as much as I do."

"Don't you remember, back when I was first married to Ce? I would do _anything_ to see that his empire would flourish and that he would end the chaos. I did that, because I loved him. It is true that we are no longer together, but that doesn't change the fact that I once loved him. Don't you see, Xun? I did it for him, my love." She explained.

"Yes, you're right, Da. But, we are enemies, Da. We should have never fallen in love with each other, it only complicates things." I said sadly.

Da was deeply saddened by that.

"Please understand, Da. I really need your support in this."

"Of course, Xun." She said finally as she embraced me, "I just hope everything will turn out ok."

"Me too, Da."

The bathroom door opened, and Ping stepped out wearing the green robe I gave him. Without even looking back at me, he opened the door to my chamber and left.

"I will return shortly, Xun." Da said finally as she bowed, then followed after Ping.

As I heard the door close shut, I grieved knowing that I had lost the only person I had ever truly loved, and my eyes began to swell with tears.

---

I walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, I just wanted to leave this godforsaken place. I felt depressed, but mostly angry. "He's such an idiot!" I huffed.

"He really does love you, Ping." Lady Qiao said from behind me.

"Ugh! I just want to kick his ass!" I said as I decided to turn around to make my way back to Xun's chamber to beat some sense in him. 'YEAH! Let's go! We haven't kicked anyone's ass in awhile!' My conscience approved. "Alright! Forward!" I huffed as I marched rather manly, my chest out, my arms swung from side-to-side, and my legs kicked up high in the air as I walked.

Lady Qiao suddenly grabbed me by the ear, "Stubborn men." She sighed.

"Ow! Lady Qiao, that hurts! Let me go, I'm going to beat the hell out of Xun." I pouted as I started to frantically swing my arms.

"Ping, calm down, now's not the time to be kicking Xun's ass." Da reasoned.

I stopped after awhile.

"Listen here, Ping." She began as she finally let go of my ear.

"What is it, Lady Qiao?"

"What we are doing, is dangerous."

"W-What do you mean?"

"If Lord Quan were to ever hear that Xun allowed you to return home, he would be furious!" She said quietly.

I tensed.

"Do you understand now, Ping? Xun is risking being severely punished just so that you can go home and be happy."

I tensed, and I became sad again, "He's a fool. Doesn't he see that I would be happy with him?" I asked Lady Qiao.

She sighed, "Xun has made the right decision to let you go, Ping. Just think, now you would be happy with Xun, but have you ever thought about what if Lord Quan were to find out? He'd punish both of you."

I became depressed, "I guess you're right, Lady Qiao."

"Come now, Ping. We must act swiftly. We cannot be caught. Do you understand?"

"Yes, please, lead the way Lady Qiao." I said finally. When I thought about how I was going home again and how I would be with my friends again, I became happy. I look forward to returning home.

We began to quickly rush are way downstairs, Lady Qiao led while I followed behind.

"We must first find a horse in the stables." She suggested.

"Right."

I looked around as we rushed to the stables, Wu soldiers were scattering everywhere trying to prepare for battle, it was pretty easy being undetected amongst the chaos.

We finally reached the stables and found a horse.

"We have to put these on now," Lady Qiao said as she handed me a dark, hooded cloak to put on. "Scouts might recognize who we are and what we are trying to do if we don't."

I agreed and quickly put on the cloak as Lady Qiao had put on her own. Lady Qiao got on the horse, then I got on behind her. We rode out of the stables and headed across Wu for the Shu main camp.

We were very cautious, it was difficult because it was broad daylight. But, we rode as fast as possible wasting no time. The Shu main camp was settled on a hill just outside of Wu. When we spotted the camp, I felt relieve and exited. Then, I felt that it would be best if I went to Xing Cai first. Afterall, she is practically my sister. She must have been awfully worried about me.

We searched the Shu main camp for Xing Cai's tent, when we found it, we dismounted and entered. Xing Cai was standing, facing away from us. She was starring at nothing particular, she was spacing out again. She does it a lot when she has something on her mind.

"Oh Xing Cai, you must have been so sad." I said sympathetically as I pulled down the hood of my cloak.

She turned and just stared in shock, "-Ping?"

"Y-Yeah, it's me Xing Cai."

"Oh, Ping!" She sobbed and rushed over to embrace me.

"There there, Xing Cai, it's ok. I was safe in Wu." I hugged her back.

"B-But how, Ping? We all thought you were dead." She said through her sobs as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I was lucky to be taken in by General Xun. He treated me well with great care. He helped me. Lady Qiao helped me as well." I said as I turned to introduce Xing Cai to Lady Qiao.

Lady Qiao took off her hood and had bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Cai."

"A Wu General? You brought a Wu General with you? Ping, if anyone finds out…"

"No need to worry, Xing Cai. Because no one will find out." I replied.

"B-But Ping!"

"No buts, Xing Cai. No one from Shu shall harm Lady Qiao. I will not allow any harm to come to her. Lady Qiao is my friend. Do you understand, Xing Cai?"

"Yes, of course Ping." She answered as she bowed in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Qiao. I thank you for taking care of my brother."

"You should thank General Xun, he did take him in, and he did give him his freedom back. I was just an assistant."

"Don't be so modest, Lady Qiao. If it weren't for you, I would have probably lost my innocence to a very crazed-bastard." I joked.

Lady Qiao laughed, she knew I was referring to when we first met and how she stopped General Ning's…well, _advances_.

Xing Cai just seemed baffled, "Wait, what?.! Your _innocence_?.! Ping, did something happen?" She was extremely curious.

"Oh, well…" I started to blush and fiddle with my two index fingers. I wasn't sure if I should tell Xing Cai that I had amazing sex with the Wu Strategist while I was held captive.

"He and General Xun had wild, incredible sex just last night." Lady Qiao suddenly butted in. She was quite cheerful when she said it, a little too cheerful if you ask me.

"WHAT?.!" Xing Cai was stunned.

"H-Hey! How did you know?.!" I suddenly pointed at Lady Qiao and questioned.

"Oh, well after General Xun had left the feast to go after you, I decided that I should follow just in case. By the time I arrived at Xun's chamber, I started hearing very awkward noises just outside his door." She giggled, then winked at me.

Xing Cai suddenly screamed in delight, you know, one of those yaoi fangirl screams? Yes, _that_ scream. She suddenly grabbed me and gave me a bone-crushing bear hug, "Oh, my dear Ping is all grown-up!"

"X-Xing C-Cai, l-let go!" I said as the life was practically being squeezed out of me.

She released me and I fell to the ground, choking from the lack of oxygen. She then ran over to Lady Qiao, "You know, I always thought Ping would be gay." She said all-knowingly.

"No way!" Lady Qiao replied.

"Yup, I always tried to hook Ping up with some of the ladies, but he always said that they weren't his _type_. Now I know why." They giggled.

'Ugh, maybe we should have not seen Xing Cai first. We should have just turned the damn horse around and stayed as a damn slave in Wu.' My conscience suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Do you think Ping was uke or seme?" Xing Cai asked behind my back, knowing that it would piss me off.

"SHUT UP! That's none of your business!" I exploded.

"Well, by the sounds Xun was making, I'd say Ping was the dominant one." Lady Qiao whispered, but loud enough for me to hear. They giggled.

"Lady Qiao!" I pouted. It was useless. 'Damn yaoi fangirls!' I cursed.

It was a damn giggle-fest. I swear, if they weren't girls, I'd kick their asses.

"How annoying." I sighed.

"Aw, come on Ping. Don't be so serious, we were just kidding around." Xing Cai pouted as she gave me yet another bone-crushing bear hug.

When she finally released me from her grasp, she continued. "But you know, I must meet this General Xun." She said as she looked like she was pondering the thought. "After all, I have to make sure that this Xun guy is legit; can't have some sick pervert take advantage of my Ping." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

'How annoying…'

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, Xing Cai! She's a very important character in this fic. so you'll see more of her in later chapters. Finally, Shu has made their move. Well, I'm trying to go by the game, Dynast Warriors 5, you know? Like, after Guan Yu is defeated at Fan Castle, then Liu Bei gets the news, then he reacts all irrationally. If you know what I'm talking about, then good. If you don't, then just don't mind me. Anyways, I adore Da Qiao, she's just so pretty and plus, she kicks ass! Ok, I have a pretty good idea of where I'm taking this story, but if you have an idea, then please, enlighten me.

Please Review! I need all the support I can get.


	10. Wicked Intentions

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, I was very busy with school, so please, have mercy. I want to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are the best. Hrm, I've decided that I am going to make the chapters a little bit more shorter, so yeah. So here it is, Chapter 10! Wow, I finally made it into the two-digit numbers. Hehe. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, I know, some of you are in a state of shock right now, but hey, it's the truth.

Warning: This is no warning for this chapter, so it's pretty much safe for all to read.

* * *

"General Xun, General Ce is ready for the enemy in the center, while General Ning has moved his men to defend the left flank, and while General Tong has moved his men to defend the right." A soldier had reported to me. 

"Very good, let the Generals know that we will not engage the enemy in an aggressive assault, _they_ are planning to do that. We must stay on the defensive!" I gave the order.

'I hope Ping has made it safely back home.' I sigh to myself. I miss him terribly. At least, he will be happy with his friends and family.

"Uhm, Xun, have you seen my sister, Da around? I just can't seem to find her anywhere!" A very worried Xiao said.

"Oh, Da is…running an errand for me, but she should be back soon. When she comes back, I'll let her know that you're looking for her." I gave her a smile.

"Oh, thanks so much, Xun!" She gave a cheerful smile, and left me in my thoughts.

"Ping…"

---

"Xing Cai…" I began. I have to tell her the truth. I know I can trust Xing Cai.

"Yes, Ping.?"

"I-I love him."

"Oh, Ping. The two of you have caused such a dilemma, and you two are only going to make it worse. Shu and Wu will not accept this too lightly, Ping." She grew concerned.

"I-I know, Xing Cai. But, it doesn't change the fact that I love _him_, and that…he loves _me_." I say confidently.

"I believe you, Ping, and I want you to know that I will always support you in anything you do." She gave me hug, to show her affection.

"You have me, as well, Ping." Lady Qiao encouraged.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"B-But Ping, why have you come here if both you and Xun love eachother?" Xing Cai asked.

"Oh, well…" I started to feel depressed again.

"After we got the news that Shu had declared war on Wu, Xun thought that it would be best if he'd let Ping go, so that he can be happy here, with his family and friends." Lady Qiao informed Xing Cai.

"He's such an idiot." I huffed.

"Well, he made the right decision, Ping." Xing Cai reasoned.

"Doesn't he see that I'd be most happy with _him_?" I questioned filled with sorrow.

Xing Cai sighed, "Then why don't you go back to him?"

"I-I want to, more than _anything_, Xing Cai."

"Then, go."

"But, I just can't leave my home. I just can't leave my friends, my family, and everyone I care about. You know that, Xing Cai."

"You said it yourself, Ping, that you'd be most happy with _him_."

"Y-Yes, I would."

"Then go, your secret is safe with me. You know that you can trust me, Ping." She said sincerely.

I smiled, "Y-You're right, Xing Cai, thank you, for everything!" I gave her a bone-crushing bear hug of my own. "I love you, Xing Cai!"

"I-I l-love you t-too, Ping!" She tried to say between her breath.

After awhile, I let go of my grasp, and was ready to make my leave.

"Lady Qiao, I guess we're going back afterall." I announced to Lady Qiao.

She smiled, "Xun should be very surprised." She then giggled.

Lady Qiao and I began to make our way out of Xing Cai's tent, before Xing Cai interrupted, "Ping…"

I turned around to hear what she had to say.

"Promise me you'll write me once in awhile, ok?" She said, rather sadly.

"Of course, Xing Cai, I promise." And with that, I left my dear sister's tent, and started to head back to Wu.

---

"Xun, are the preparations ready yet?" Lord Quan hastily entered my tent.

"Lord Quan, yes, preparations are ready." I bow as I acknowledged is presence.

"Good…" Lord Quan began to walk at a brisk pace, back and forth in front of me. He looked upset about something. 'But what?'

"Xun…where is the captive?" I tensed at the question as he was referring to Ping. "My soldiers have notice that he is nowhere to be found, they have been searching everywhere."

"Ah, yes…" I began as I turned around to pretend like I was busy devising strategies. I would have to tell him the truth. "Well, this morning, I decided to release him." I bluntly said, as if it were nothing at all.

"You what?.!" Lord Quan ceased his pacing.

I flinched from his outburst, this wasn't going to be too good.

I turned around to find a very outraged Lord Quan, "Since I was the captive's master, I decided to release him."

"For what? Explain yourself, Xun!" Lord Quan demanded.

"-I no longer needed him as my slave. He fulfilled his purpose." I made up a quick little lie. 'Hoorah! Nice save there! Now Lord Quan can't object to that.' I silently praised myself.

Lord Quan just scoffed, "You had his sympathy! This is just like you, Xun, you're too soft!" Lord Quan was furious.

His words hurt, because they were true.

"Da Qiao has been missing as well, is she apart of this too?"

I tensed again, "-Yes, I requested that she safely take Ping back to Shu."

"Do you know what you have just done?" Lord Quan started, "You've just lost Wu's leverage in this battle!"

I tensed at the realization.

"If we had the captive, we could have developed a temporary cease fire with Shu! We could have avoided this whole battle, but now that you've taken this option away…we'll have no choice but to fight. Many people will die again, today…and it will all be _your_ fault, Xun." Lord Quan said with much disdain. "Know this, Xun. If I ever find him again, I will make sure that he gets a "decent" master next time. Then he can realize how a _real_ slave should act and behave. He will be away from you and that pesky woman!" And with that, Lord Quan left my tent as quickly as he had entered it.

"-What have I done?" I asked myself, as tears began to fall down my face.

---

Lady Qiao and I sat mounted on our horse, atop a hill, overseeing the battlefield.

"Ping, they're about to start, look there!" Lady Qiao said as she pointed to the Shu Generals calmly heading to meet the enemy Wu generals. Shu, being the peaceful empire that we are, have adopted a custom where before a battle, the Shu Generals would first meet up with the enemy's Generals to see if they can make a last effort and agree for peace. Our strategist, Zhuge Liang, detested war especially when thousands of lives would be lost, so he required that we do this before every battle as a sign of courtesy to our enemy and hope that we could avoid losing anymore casualties.

"Lady Qiao, we must get to Xun, but we can't be seen." I said finally as I pulled up the hood of my cloak.

Lady Qiao agreed and pulled up her hood as well.

We rode downhill, ever so cautiously. We rode around the battlefield and headed toward Wu's main camp.

A few minutes later, we successfully arrived at Wu's main camp. We dismounted and started looking for Xun.

"There!" Lady Qiao found Xun and pointed to him. He was walking toward the middle of the battlefield where the rest of the Generals were meeting.

"X-Xun!" I couldn't contain my excitement, I bolted after him. Just before I caught up to him, Xun turned around after hearing someone running from behind him. He was fast enough to react. I tackled him to the ground, hugging him with all my might.

"-Ping! Wha-what…You're back!" Xun said in shock.

I gave him a big smile, but it quickly faded as Xun shocked expression changed to one of horror.

"X-Xun?" I began to worry.

"No, y-you shouldn't have came back. Ping, you idiot!" Xun was in utter dismay.

"There, seize him!" Two soldiers came up as they spotted me.

"W-What? N-No, Xun!" I panicked.

"-Ping!" Xun quickly got up and took his daggers in hand, ready to protect me. "Release him, or I will kill you!" Xun said furiously.

The two soldiers faltered, each one of them took hold of my arms. "S-Sorry, Lord X-Xun, but we have been ordered that if we are to spot the captive, we are to immediately take him to Lord Quan."

"Damn!" Xun cursed.

It was hopeless, Xun couldn't do anything. The two soldiers began to lead me to where Lord Quan was meeting the Shu Generals. Both Xun and Lady Qiao followed.

"Lord Quan!" The two soldiers caught their emperor's attention.

Lord Quan looked back, and realizing who it was, he smirked. "Ah, very good." He looked at me, then at Xun and gave both of us a sneering smirk.

"Quan!" Lord Liu Bei had called out as he and the rest of the Shu Generals lined up ready to face the Wu Generals.

"Ah, Liu Bei, I am honored to be graced by your presence." Lord Quan bowed half-heartedly as he and the rest of the Wu Generals met up with the enemy's.

There they stood, every Shu General (except for me, since I have been captured…yet again) lined up on one side and on the other side, stood every Wu General forming a line parallel to that of their enemy's. The Generals each looked at their enemy, some scoffed.

"As a custom of Shu, we are to try and reach an agreement before we are to use military force." Lord Zhuge Liang began.

"Ah, yes, I am aware of this. So, what do you have in mind Liu Bei?" Lord Quan questioned.

"You are to surrender at once, if you do not, we will crush Wu right now!" I was surprised to see Lord Liu Bei so hasty and hateful. He must have been furious when he found out…my father died. I sighed.

Lord Quan just chuckled, "I don't think you see the position that you're in, Liu Bei."

---

I sighed to myself, "How unfortunate," then thought to myself, "it seems we must fight yet another war."

"Hrmm," A very low voice grunted from beside me.

'Wu's very strong too, this isn't going to be easy.' I sighed, yet again.

I began to survey the officers, I recognized a lot of them, and their talents. I went down the line, until I spotted someone I didn't expect to see from behind the line of Wu Generals.

"Well, would you look at that." I smiled to myself. "Hey Yan, take a good look will you?"

A bit confused, General Wei Yan began to survey the Wu Generals as well.

"See anyone familiar?" I whispered.

General Wei Yan kept searching, until his eyes fell onto the person in subject, "Hrm, Yes." Was all he said.

"I hoped I wasn't seeing things, that wouldn't be too good, now would it?" I sighed a third time, I decided to bring this subject up in the conversation. "Please, excuse my rude interruptions, my Lords." I began as the arguing stopped, and all eyes were set on me.

"Is there something wrong, General Tong." Lord Liang replied.

"No, no, not at all, Lord Liang." I smiled sheepishly.

"Then what is it?" Lord Sun Quan retaliated.

"Just a quick question, if you don't mind, Lord Quan."

He said nothing, so I continued.

"-Would you please mind telling us…what you're doing with our young friend there?" I asked as I pointed to the seized General Ping from behind the Wu Generals. Everyone's eyes turned to the person I was pointing to.

"I-Is that?" General Yun questioned.

"I-Impossible!" General Chao exclaimed.

"Oh my…" Lady Ying started.

"Well I'll be." General Liang stated.

"So, the young lad's alive after all!" General Fei chuckled.

---

'Ping! W-What happened?' I asked, very confused. 'You were supposed to be unseen.' I grew worried for my brother.

---

"Ah, how observant your Generals are, Liu Bei." I chuckled.

"You see, back in the battle at Fan Castle, after we had defeated your army, and slew your Great General, we found this one, alone and heartbroken." I laughed coldly. "He has been ours ever since."

"Yours?" Liu Bei questioned.

"-Why, he is Wu's Slave." I grinned

You could here the Shu Generals scoff and gasp from surprise.

"That's unheard of, Sun Quan!" Liu Bei said, shocked.

I just chuckled at the remark.

"To give shame and dishonor, to such a courageous General…that's low, even for Wu." Liu Bei protested detestably.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Is it now? Well, what you think doesn't matter to Wu. Now that you know the kind of position your in, I think you have no choice but to agree to our demands, don't you?" I smirked.

Liu Bei spat, "What are your terms?"

"Well, if you don't want your dear friend to die, I'd advise that you leave here and agree to a permanent cease fire with Wu."

"How do we know that Guan Ping will be safe with you?" Liu Bei asked.

"Hrm, I see that that could be a problem." I began to ponder. "Ah, very well then. We shall make a trade-off."

"A trade off?" The Shu Strategist was intrigued.

"Yes, as collateral, I will offer to give you a General of my own."

My officers were a bit taken aback from my decision.

"Quan, what are you thinking?" My dear brother said worriedly.

"Don't worry, brother, Shu is too soft, they will not treat an enemy general with such indignity." I whispered.

"But brother, who?"

"Ah yes, lets see here…ah! Liu Bei, I shall give you Lady Da Qiao." I smirked.

My generals were shocked at my decision.

"-Me, Lord Quan?" Da asked.

"What?.! No, not my sis!" Xiao Qiao protested as she ran beside her big sister to hold her in a tight embrace.

"Do we have a deal, Liu Bei?" I ignored Xiao Qiao's useless pleas.

"My lord, I must advise to accept this proposition." Zhuge Liang suggested.

Liu Bei scoffed, "Fine! But remember this Sun Quan: because of your wickedness, you'll lose your head one day…just know that _I_ will be the one to cut it off!"

Without saying another word, Liu Bei left. Two Shu soldiers came to seize Da Qiao, leaving a hysteric Xiao behind.

---

"Oh Lady Qiao, I know you'll be safe." I reassured myself, my friends would never disgrace another officer.

"Now…as for your punishment," Lord Quan turned around and began his judgment. "I have decided that Lu Xun is no longer a suitable master for you."

I tensed, then looked up at Lord Quan in shock.

"B-But Lord Quan!" Xun protested.

"Silence, Lu Xun. I have no need of your "wisdom" right now."

Xun kept quite, I saw him clench his fists.

"But, who? I must find you a suitable master who will treat you as a slave _should_ be treated."

I tensed again.

"Then I guess that makes me the most suitable master for the slave." Someone had suggested.

"Ah yes, General Ning, you will make a perfect master. Please, do with him as you wish."

'N-No! N-Not _him_!' The realization hit me, and I grew terrified.

"But Quan," Lord Ce argued.

"That's enough Ce, I've already decided."

Lord Quan began to head back to his castle, "Oh yeah, and Xun, from now on…you are forbidden to see the slave."

I tensed, '-No!' I looked up at Xun, tears began to fill my eyes. 'Xun!'

"Take him to my quarters." General Ning had ordered two of his soldiers.

As I was being dragged away, I felt like I was leaving him, my love, our love, never to be happy with him again. I looked at him for one last time, and saw a single tear fall down his beautiful face.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! And so the plot thickens. Ok, lots to say...let's see. Well, I wanted to add a little Pang Tong in here, so I did. Why, you ask? Because he simply kick ass. Yupyup! I put his buddy, Wei Yan in here as well. Hehe, don't worry we'll see more of them for sure! Hrm, let's see, in case you don't know, I'm not very fond of Sun Quan, so yeah. Ok next, some of you are wonderin'...why choose Da, and not say...Xun? Well, because I want this fic. to be primarily based on Ping's journeys and his story. If I had Xun go off to Shu, I would have to write a lot of chapters on him, don't I? Although, I'm not saying that I won't write a lot of chapters about Xun, he just isn't the main character in this fic., sorry for bursting your bubbles. I chose Da because she is one of Ping's friends, so with her gone, he won't be able to be comforted so easily anymore. I will still have chapters with Da, they're just going to be about her as a captive in Shu. Don't fret, it's going to be different from Ping's captivity. I would never harm my dear Da! Hehe. Lastly, yes, Gan Ning will be Ping's new master, you don't like it? Well that's unfortunate. So because of this, in the next chapter, there will DEFINITELY be a RAPE scene. 0.o Yes, our poor Ping is going to go through some tough times. 

Please Review!: Ping needs your comforting words! It's going to be heart-wrenching...I got it! COOKIES! He needs cookies! So, make sure you give Ping a cookie, and remember to review while you're at it! THX!


	11. The Slave's New Master

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well, here is the next chapter, I know, I updated crazy fast this time, huh? Well you know, I try. Hehe. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Your reviews greatly influence my fic. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, if I did, it wouldn't be rated T. winks

Warning!: YAOI, LEMON, RAPE, NON-CON! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

"-Please, N-Ning, don't do this!" I pleaded to the Wu General as my clothes were being torn from my body.

He just smirked, "You're so cute, when you beg."

I was taken to Ning's quarters and I now lay on his bed, with just my green briefs, at his mercy.

"Sorry, but you're _my_ slave now, and I don't intend to be as _lenient_ as Xun was." He leaned down and attempted to capture my lips, but I resisted. He grew agitated; he held my chin and roughly forced me to look at him.

"Listen here, slave! You _will_ obey me!" He threatened with a harsh tone.

"P-Please, Ning, I love Xun." I told the truth.

Without a moment's hesitation, he slapped me, across my left cheek.

"You are to call me **_Master_**, and you will love **_me_**!" He spat.

I was taken aback from the sudden action, my left cheek thumped from the hard smack.

"Already getting angry, my love?" Ling Tong sighed as he walked in. Apparently even though I was Ning's new slave, he and Tong were still lovers.

"Stay out of this, Tong!" He snapped back at his lover, irritated.

Tong just brushed the warning off. "You haven't had him for a minute, and your already about to rape the poor boy. Aren't we a little hasty, Ning?" He then sat on a chair that was across from us, just next to the door.

"I was interrupted the first time, but I won't have any of that now! Do you hear, Tong?"

Tong just sighed, "Yeah, I got it, just don't be too rough with the boy."

Ning turned back to look down at me, and just smirked. He leaned down once more, and this time, captured my hesitant lips. His kiss was rough and harsh, completely different from Xun's. I tried to pull away, but he quickly moved his hand to the back of my head where he lifted me up, deepening his kiss.

My breath hitched. 'This isn't right, I don't love him!'

I suddenly felt his tongue lick my sealed lips, demanding access. I didn't immediately give in to his demands, he didn't like it, so he pulled my hair harshly. I moaned from the slight pain, he succeeded in having me give him access, whether or not I was willing to. I gripped the bed sheets as he shoved his tongue down my throat. My breath hitched again, as his assault on my mouth overwhelmed me.

He released his hold, and ceased his advances. He sat back, and just stared at my flushed face. I was breathing heavily.

"Tell me, my slave. Did Xun get a chance to take you?" He asked with an evil grin.

I gulped, and just nodded my head.

"Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping that I would be the first. I guess the cleaver punk beat me to it." He began. "No matter, since you now belong to me, I can do whatever I want with you." He chuckled.

I tensed, "-Please, I-I don't wan-" I pleaded.

He reached in my briefs and gripped my limp length harshly. I moaned from the sudden action.

"What was that, Slave? You don't want this? Oh, but I think you do!" He chuckled as he moved down to squeeze my balls successfully eliciting a groan from my lips.

My head turned from side-to-side furiously. It hurt, he was so aggressive and rough in his treatment. He pulled down my briefs and threw it to the side along with my torn clothes. He stopped his ministrations once again, and sat back to just stare at me, his new slave. My face flushed as my I continued to breath heavily. It made me sick knowing that this was exactly what he wanted-for him to be able to do whatever he wants to me, and for me to moan like a little whore from everything he does to me. That's what I felt like-a little whore because even though I did not love him…my body apparently did.

"You bastard," I managed to say between my breath. "I don't love you, I love Xun and nothing you can ever do to my body can ever change that. You'll see, he'll come for me…because he _loves_ me." I said confidently.

Ning just chuckled, "You say you love him, do you? And you think he loves you back, just as much, if not more?"

I nodded.

He laughed coldly, "Don't be so naïve! Do you honestly think would love a mere slave!.? You're not even a respectable Shu General anymore, you've seem to forgotten that!"

"T-That's not true! He does love me…with all his heat!"

"Then if he did, he'd come busting though that door right now, wouldn't he?" He argued.

I tensed from that. Then I started to doubt myself, Xun, our relationship.

"Aren't you wondering what's taking him so long?" He peered down at me.

I was. A tear fell down my cheek at the mere thought of Xun leaving me. 'W-What if Ning is right? What if Xun isn't coming back for me?' I began to grow sad from despair.

When Ning saw my heart sink, he continued, "Oh, but don't you worry Slave, I will be here for you." He chuckled again. He disrobed himself, then after a few seconds, he was completely naked. My eyes widened as I noticed that his cock was already hard as a rock.

He saw me stare at his length and chuckled, "See something you like?"

I blushed, knowing that he had caught me.

He moved again, this time towards my exposed entrance. He began to lift my legs up onto his shoulders, but when I realized what he was about to do, I resisted.

"N-No, please, don't do this!" I begged, once again.

"What is my name, Slave!" He demanded that I answered him.

"M-Master." I gave up to his demands.

He chuckled, knowing that he had somewhat tamed me. Without warning, he picked up my legs again, and place them over his shoulders, when my entrance was exposed once more, he thrusted violently into me. I screamed from the immense pain, and not using any kind of lubricant wasn't helping at all.

Ning chuckled, "Do you like it, Slave? My hard cock pounding your tight little ass?" He began to ravish me, mercilessly, he thrusted into me.

I gripped the bed sheets and moaned in pain.

"You're such a slut!" He smirked, and started to thrust harder, faster. He reached around to start pumping my now hard cock, in time with his brutal thrusts.

I moaned again, this time, a lot louder. I was bombarded with emotions of both pain and pleasure.

Ning moaned as he was nearing his climax.

"-Fuck, you're so tight!"

I moaned again, Ning's strong grip on my length, as he pumped me, viciously, was unbearable. I moaned a final time as he gave me a few last pumps, making me cum all over my chest, and onto my face.

Ning moaned as my entrance started to tighten around his cock. With a few more thrusts, he grunted as he came deep within me.

Satisfied that he had filled me with his seed, Ning pulled out of me and got out of bed.

"Tong, take him into the bathroom and clean him off." He ordered.

Tong just sighed, "Fine." He got up and came to me, I looked up at him, I was exhausted, and I could tell that I was very sore. I couldn't stay awake any longer, and as Tong carried me into the bathroom, I fell asleep into a deep sleep.

---

"My dear, do not be alarmed, we will not let any harm come to you." A very amiable Shu General reassured me. It was nighttime out, and we just arrived in Shu's Grand Palace at the Guan Du.

"Lady Qiao, this is Yue Ying, Lord Zhuge Liang's wife." Lady Cai introduced.

"I am very pleased to meet Shu's Famous Inventor, it is an honor Lady Ying." I gave a humble bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Qiao." Lady Ying bowed in return. "Lord Liang has requested that I see to your care, you will be staying with me while you are here in Shu."

"O-Of course, Lady Ying. Goodnight, Lady Cai." And with that, I followed Lady Ying to her quarters. But as I walked, I couldn't help but think that everything back home wasn't alright. 'Xun, Ping, please be ok.'

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it is! It was shorter, like I said they'd be from now on. I hope I didn't screw this chapter up, it was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. Yeah, Yue Ying is going to be pretty important in this fic. so there you go Ishida2! By the way, I am going to have Da Qiao pair up with someone in Shu. I just thought I'd let my dear readers now ahead of time. With who, you ask? Well, all I can say is that it won't be a very common pairing at all, but I like it and I think it is a good idea so I'm going to do it! Hehe.

Please Review!: If you don't I'll have Gan Ning throw a TANTRUM!


	12. The SoftEyed General

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Ok, sorry it took awhile to upload this chapter, I've been super busy with STAR testing so I apologize for the delay. I want to thank everyone who left reviews, I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors...they own me. LOL.

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning, and saw no one lying next to me. 'That's right, I'm in Shu. Oh, I hope my dear sister isn't feeling too lonely.' I was so used to sleeping with each other and having her wake me up every morning.

"Good morning, Lady Qiao, I hope you rested well." Yue Ying entered the small room where I now slept. My room was adjacent to Yue Ying's, it was a guest bedroom.

"Yes, I was very comfortable and slept well. Thank you so much for your hospitality, Lady Ying." I acknowledged.

"It is nothing, Lady Qiao. Now would you please, you are requested at today's council meeting, it starts in about an hour." She began. "You can take a shower right away, please follow me." She left the guest room and I followed her into the next room, her quarters.

Her room was fairly large, a medium-sized bed was against the wall opposite the door and below the large window. I looked around and saw a large shelf filled with books in one corner, and a large desk with a bunch of paperwork on top, they were a bunch of interesting designs for her new inventions.

She led me across her room to another door that led into the bathroom.

"Please, let me take your clothes. I'll have them washed while you take your shower."

I nodded and disrobed, I gave Yue Ying all my garments, then, I entered the shower and started to wash myself with nice, warm, running water. We had a water system back in Wu, but it was flawed and inefficient. It seems that Shu has a much better water system, anyway.

I thoroughly enjoyed my shower, and I took my time taking it, but when I felt that I was taking too long and that I might be late for the council meeting, I ended it abruptly. I walked out to Yue Ying's room with only a towel around my petite body.

"Ah, you have finished, just in time, too!" Yue Ying said. Well, I was glad I wasn't going to be late.

"Here are your clothes." She handed me my garments, I was surprised that they were so clean and soft and dry. It amazed me, how quick Lady Ying had washed and dried my clothes. I began to dress myself, I first put on my pink bra and panties. I strangely felt comfortable undressing in front of Yue Ying, probably because she too was a woman and I knew that she wouldn't ever harm me. I had to dry out my hair, it was drenched from the shower, that took me the longest to do. Once I did that, I put on my usual outfit. The one I always wear, even in battle.

"Are we all set, Lady Qiao?"

"Just one last thing." I replied as I tried to pin up my hair, I was having trouble since I didn't have a mirror to look into.

When Yue Ying saw me struggle, she giggled, "Here, let me help. There, you look lovely." She stated.

"Thank you, you are too kind, Lady Ying." I smiled.

After that, we left. Yue Ying led me while I followed beside her. When we walked out of her room and down the hall we met up with Xing Cai.

"Good morning, Lady Cai." We greeted and bowed.

"Good morning to you too, Lady Ying and Lady Qiao." She then bowed in return, and joined us as we walked together to the war council room. Shu had a marvelous palace, it wasn't too extravagant, however. Shu mainly focused on the well-being of its people. When I traveled to here, I noticed that the peoples' houses and lifestyles were a lot better than those in Wu. It's how things are_ supposed_ to be. Now, I suddenly start to doubt my lord's capability of bringing peace to this land. 'That selfish Quan!' I huffed. 'It's a pity that we are led by such a self-centered, egotistical bastard. Ugh, if only Ce had kept his throne, Wu would have been better off.' I sighed to myself.

"We are here, Lady Qiao." Yue Ying and Xing Cai stopped at a large door at the end of another long hallway. I could hear all the commotion from the other side of the door. They opened the door, and we stepped in.

"Ah, Lady Ying and Lady Cai, I see you have brought our guest of honor." Liu Bei greeted as we walked into the large room. The generals sat at a large, three-piece table that was on the opposite side of where we stood. One side of the table was parallel to the back wall, while another side was parallel to the left wall, and the last side was parallel to the right wall. These pieces were connected forming an upside-down, squared "U" shape. Both Xing Cai and Yue Ying went there separate ways and took their seats at opposite ends of the room. I, however, had no seat so I just stood in the middle of the room.

As soon as Cai and Ying took their seats, Liu Bei began, "Shall we begin then?" The Generals quieted down, and paid full attention to their lord. "Well then, Da Qiao, is it?"

"Y-Yes, my lord!" I immediately bowed and started to get nervous.

"You are a Wu General?" He questioned.

"Y-Yes, my lord!" My head stayed bowed, I didn't dare to disrespect another lord, even if he was an enemy.

"Zhuge Liang tells me that he has seen you on the battlefield, and acknowledges that you are a more than capable officer."

"Y-Your lordship is too kind!" I replied humbly.

"-Then why has Quan offered you, a talented general, to us?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure, my lord, but I think…"

"Please, Lady Qiao, arise and tell us." I heard Zhuge Liang command.

I did as I was told, and looked at Lord Liu Bei.

"W-Well, we were informed that Wu and Wei had successfully won at the battle of Fan Castle, and that they were successful in slaying General Guan Yu…"

"Scum!" an outburst came from a Shu General who sat beside Liu Bei.

It startled me because of the sheer force and power in his voice.

"Please, General Fei, control yourself, it is not her fault that General Yu was slain." Zhuge Liang said.

General Fei settled down after awhile. When Liu Bei finally got himself together, he allowed me to continue.

"We were also told that Wu had captured a Shu General and that he would be Wu's new slave."

"How dishonorable…" A general, who I assumed to be Zhao Yun replied.

"The poor youth." A much older general stated, I think his name was Huang Zhong.

"Bad." Was all Wei Yan said.

"Please, settle down, my generals." Liu Bei commanded.

"T-Then, I finally ran into General Ping when he was being…" I thought about the truth. I was going to say 'when he was being fondeled by General Ning…' but I didn't want to say anything that could disgrace Ping, so I was going to have to lie.

"…when he was being, what?" Liu Bei questioned.

"W-When he was being selected for a master." I sighed inwardly.

"And which master was chosen?"

"L-Lord Lu Xun, my lord."

"-Wu's strategist?" Jiang Wei questioned, in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Prime Minister!" Wei began.

"Yes, I am fully aware of the capabilities of Wu's strategist. This Lu Xun is quite knowledgeable in the art of warfare, and he is still very young, probably around your age, Jiang Wei." Liang remarked.

"Please, my lords!" I interrupted, "I am very close to Lu Xun, he is like a brother to me. He is a kind and caring general who-"

"-who helped plot my brother's downfall!" Zhang Fei spat, enraged.

"-Please, you must understand! Xun didn't want to wage war against Shu! He wanted to maintain our peace with you and forge an alliance together to defeat Wei!" I protested.

"Lies!" Fei rebuked.

"N-No, that's not true!" I began to weep, it made me upset that they didn't believe me.

"-Well I think the lady is telling the truth." A general stated who sat at the table on my left. I looked at him, questioningly. He was seated in between Huang Zhong and Wei Yan. He was wearing a lush-green robe and matching head gear that had a cloth-mask covering his nose and mouth. All I could see were his soft eyes-eyes I couldn't look away from, they were eyes filled with gentle care, sympathy, and compassion-things I desperately needed right now.

"I believe that Lady Qiao is telling the truth as well." I heard Lady Ying say, I was finally able to look away from the general's soft stare and turned to look and smile at Lady Ying.

"I agree with Lady Ying." Lady Cai supported, I turned to look at her as well, and gave her another smile. I was glad that I could rely on some people.

"Tch, why would you support this woman, she is our enemy!" Fei now stood, questioning the three Shu generals.

"General Fei," the mysterious general began, "this woman is not our enemy, Quan is." I was quite impressed at how he was able to keep his composure even after being ridiculed by such an outspoken man. "Not all people from Wu support Quan, I believe that this woman is no exception. Why? Simply because she lacks malice."

"How do you know this?.!"

"General Fei, just look at her, does she look like a person filled with malicious intent?"

General Fei turned to look at me, I looked away from his stare.

When Fei had nothing to refute, the mysterious general continued, "You see, there is no reason to act so ungentleman-like in front of this woman, so please, refrain from losing your temper."

Liu Bei began interrupted. "You still have not answered why Quan would give you up so willingly, General."

"Oh yes, well, when I finally met Ping, I saw that he was just devastated and so lonely. However, I reassured him that Lu Xun would take good care of him and would show him great kindness. No harm had come to Ping, because Lu Xun, his master, would not allow it."

The generals all whispered to each other.

"When we heard news that Shu was attacking us, Xun had decided that it would be best if he was released so that he could be happy here, with his friends and family. Xun then requested that I personally escorted Ping back to Shu, so I did. We first went to Lady Cai."

"-Xing Cai? Why weren't we notified of this?" Liu Bei asked.

"W-Well you see, Ping didn't want to start a commotion, so he thought it was best that we kept his arrival a secret."

"I see…" He pondered for a bit.

"However, Ping realized that upon rushing out to escape, he forgot to bring his Giant Blade with him, he was going to participate in the war, so he insisted that we go back and retrieve his weapon. But as when we returned to Wu, we were captured." It was a lie, but I couldn't tell them the truth-that the _real_ reason Ping wanted to go back was because he had fallen in love with Xun and that he wanted to remain with him.

"-So that's what happened…" Liu Bei stated.

"Yes, my lord. I assume that when we were captured, Lord Quan found out that I had aided Ping, as a result, Lord Quan offered me to you as punishment for my actions."

"Tell us, Lady Qiao," Liu Bei began. "Do you regret doing that? Afterall, you lost your home, your family and friends, all for an enemy general-a mere stranger, and in a sense, you betrayed them. If given the chance, would you take back what you did?"

I was a bit taken aback from the sudden question. I thought about it for awhile. I smiled, "No, I don't regret it at all. I knew that if I had helped the prisoner, I would be punished, probably exhiled, and as you all know, that has come true. But, even though I knew what the consequences were, I still took that risk. Why did I take such a risk? Because I knew that what Quan had done-capturing an enemy general and enslaving him, was wrong. You must understand, not everyone in Wu is as malicious and corrupt as you think, my lord. I do not believe that I betrayed my family, my friends, or my people. The only person I believe I betrayed is Lord Quan and his tyranny. By taking that chance, I gained a valuable friend in the process, and because of that…I wouldn't take it back for the world." I proclaimed proudly.

He thought to himself for awhile, Liang had leaned over to whisper in his ear, Liu Bei nodded, then announced, "Very well then, listen up my generals! I have decided from henceforth, Lady Qiao shall not be treated or acknowledged as a slave, but instead, Lady Qiao shall be treated and acknowledged as…one of us-as a Shu General!"

I was taken aback by his decision, not only me, but most of the other Shu Generals were taken aback as well. Ying and Cai just rejoiced from his decision.

"Very well then, later on this evening, we shall have a feast, a official ceremony, in honor of our newest general, Lady Da Qiao. I look forward in seeing you all there. That is all, you are all dismissed." Liu Bei stood up, all of the generals got up and bowed until he left the room. When he was gone, we started to make our leave as well.

When I got out of the room, I exhaled, glad that the meeting was over. I waited outside in the hall for Ying and Cai. I noticed that one general who had supported me during the meeting come out as well. Ying and Cai had finally caught up to me, but I ran from them in order to catch up to the other general to thank him.

"Sorry, I'll be right back, I have to do something really quick." I waved bye to them, I saw their curious faces turn into smiles.

"-My lord!" I ran up to the taller, cloaked man who was walking away from me.

"Hrm?" He stopped and turned around obliviously. "Ah yes, Lady Da Qiao. How can I help you?"

I bowed, "Please my lord, I must thank you for your kindness earlier." I stood back up, and found myself gazing into his soft eyes yet again.

"Oh that?" He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Please Lady Qiao, it was nothing at all." He blushed.

"My lord should not be so modest." I smiled.

"Modest, you say?" He chuckled. "I suppose you are right about that." He smiled in return. He thought to himself for awhile, then realized something and spoke, "Ah yes, forgive me for my rudeness, my lady, I don't think I have had the honor of introducing myself." He gave another soft smile.

I giggled, 'How cute.'

"I am General Pang Tong. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Qiao." He gave a humble bow.

"Please, my lord, call me Da."

"Very well then, Da. You can call me Tong."

"I'm glad to meet you, Tong."

He blushed, "Tell me, Da. Has Lady Ying given you a tour of Shu?"

I thought for awhile, "No, not really. I don't think she's had the time."

"Ah, then I must persuade you to come with me, I shall give you the tour, I am not doing much, and Lady Ying has been so busy lately, it is the least I can do, I'm sure she wouldn't mind to terribly." He suggested.

I thought about it for a minute, I was actually quite thrilled that I could get an opportunity to get to know Tong a bit more.

"I would like that very much." I smiled.

"Then please, if you will." He offered me his right arm, I took it and wrapped my arms around his, and we began to walk, alongside eachother, quite close I might add.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe! There you have it! It's Pang Tong! Question...was anyone surprised? taken aback even? Hehe. Ok, ok, before you start _rambling_ about why...I just want to let everyone know that I, for one, _adore_ Pang Tong. Yup, I don't care what anyone says, I think he's sooo cool and plus, he kicks ass! He's awesome and he is one of my favorite characters. I think this is a good pairing, and I'm super excited because this pairing will be a major one besides PingxXun. Ok, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, but I have AP testing coming up really soon so I am going to be studying ALOT for that, but I will do what I can. 

Please Review! I would LOVE to here your thoughts, opinions, statements, confessions, etc. Anything! Just review! _S'il vous plait_. That's French for_ Please_...in case you didn't know. I just thought I'd educate you people and show off my French Language skills. I know, I know, I cease to amaze you people.


	13. On the Brink of War

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Ok, ok, I am so VERY sorry that it took AGES to get this chapter up. I know, I know, I said that last time. But school has been such a bother recently, and I was going through some MAJOR writer's block! For reals! I kid you not. But schools out and I think I've got my "groove" back so everything should be fine and dandy now! Hehe. Again, sorry for the long wait but I never forgot about you guys! I love you all!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, only my crazy ideas.

* * *

I sighed, "Poor guy." I continue to stare at his sleeping figure, relieved that he finally found some sleep. For the past day, unconsciously, he's been tossing and turning, sometimes even crying aloud. He has been having nightmares this whole time, they must be terrible nightmares. "I should have interrupted Ning, I should have stopped him. He went to far…again." I sighed again, "Well, at least he has finally found some sleep." I sat down beside him. 

He was curled up into a ball; huddled up beneath the comforter like a little boy. I looked at his face, a pained expression on it. I could see the dried up tears on his face that came from all the hours of weeping. I rubbed his cheek with the back of my left hand and caressed his soft skin.

He stirred, "X-Xun…" He began to wake, a weak smile forming on his lips. His dark brown orbs slowly opened to stare into my light ones. Time seemed to stand still once our eyes met. Suddenly, as if he came to reality, his smile faded, and a look of horror crawled onto his face.

"I-It's ok…" I reached to soothe him.

"N-No! G-Get away!" He screamed, and sat up to get away from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You have to sit still…" I reached out to him again.

"NO!" He jumped out of bed and tried to run for the door, but his efforts were futile. After just taking a few steps, his body collapsed onto the floor.

I sighed, 'Fool.' I got up and walked around the bed to see that he was helpless, faced down on the floor.

"You are still sore from…yesterday." I continued bluntly.

"Y-Yesterday?" He replied, confused.

"You've been resting ever since yesterday afternoon. It's almost sundown now." I bent down to help him on his feet.

He hissed at the soreness of his body. He began to look cautiously around the room.

"Don't worry, Ning isn't here at the moment." I saw him relax a bit. "Can you stand by yourself?"

He fumbled, then nodded and regained his composure.

"You've been sleeping for more than a day, the best thing for you to do is move around a bit. You're going to be sore for a week if you just lay around all day long like this." I remarked.

"R-Right, he blushed."

"My name is Ling Tong. I am your master, just like Ning. Ning and I are together, so he insists that we share everything…including property."

"Y-Yes, master."

I laughed. I looked at him, he had a very perplexed look on his face.

"It is pleased to meet you Guan Ping, please, just call me Tong."

He lightened up at this.

"T-Thank you, Tong." He had a sudden look on his face, as if he was deep in thought about something.

"H-Hoi," I started to wave my hand in his face, trying to get his attention. "A-Are you all right, Ping?" When I didn't hear a response, I began to panic, "Aw no, he's lost himself in his mind! Oh dear, what should I do!" Frantically, I waved my arms back and forth. I stopped, "I got it! I'll just give him a good punch in the face! Yes, it's genius! But wait…what if I hit him, and I accidentally knock him out? UGH! I don't know!"

"Uhm, Tong, may I ask what you are doing?" A voice started.

"Oh, Ping, you're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok."

"Idiot! You shouldn't worry people to death like that, just dazing off into space when people are trying to engage in a decent conversation!" I grew irritated.

"Oh! Did I do that?" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a bright smile. "That's the first time I've ever done that before." He laughed.

His laugh made me smile, it was nice to see that the boy can still smile…even after what he's been through.

"It's just that I remembered something…"

"What?"

"Well back in Shu, we had a general named Pang Tong. I called him Tong too. He was a funny guy."

"I see."

"-Please, Tong. I-I need to see Xun."

I frowned at that.

"Ping, you know that I cannot do that. You are our slave now, it is by Lord Quan's will."

His face saddened.

"I-I know. But please Tong, just let me see him. I need to say goodbye to him. I need to make sure that he knows I'll be ok."

I sighed, "A-Alright Ping, I'll take you to him."

He gave another smile, I smiled in return.

I grabbed his hand and led him out of our chambers' down the squared hall and into Xun's chambers. I knocked.

"Xun, it's me, Tong. Can I come in?"

"T-Tong, s-sure, please, come in." Xun's voice was heard from behind the door.

Tong opened it, and walked in as I followed. Xun was seated at his desk, facing away from the doorway. He always found comfort in developing strategies for war whenever something troublesome was on his mind. Poor Xun, he must have been awfully worried.

As we walked in, he turned to greet me with an obvious half-hearted smile.

"H-Hello T-" He paused and his eyes widened as he saw Ping from behind me.

"Xun…" Ping stepped closer, relief in his eyes.

Xun just stood up, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Ping!" He rushed toward him. They embraced eachother. "Oh Ping, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I-I know Xun. I'm so sorry I made you worry like that."

I stood back, filled with admiration. 'If only Ning…'

They released eachother from their embrace.

"Are you alright, Ping?" Xun noticed Ping's discontent.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"You liar, no you're not. Tell me, Ping. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ping clenched his fists, and stood there, feeling shame within his heart.

My heart began to sympathize with their troubles.

"I-I…I'm so sorry Ping!" Silent tears fell from his pain-filled eyes. "I-I tried to fight him off…b-but…"

Xun's eyes widened at his realization. "I-It can't be. Ping, what did _he_ do to you!.?" He firmly grabbed Ping by his shoulders. "Tell me!"

"He was raped, Xun." I decided to interrupt them, I knew Ping couldn't say it himself.

"W-What!.?" Xun froze as he stared at me, with disbelief. Ping couldn't bare the humiliation, he stood in dead silence.

"Ning took him, against his will just after he became his slave."

"Oh Ping…" Grief overcame him, he began to shed tears of his own. "A-And you, Tong? Where you there, when he was taken?" He now spat.

I saddened as well, "Y-Yes, I-I wa-"

"-AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED HIM GET RAPED!" He caught me completely off-guard and suddenly slammed me against the door.

I stared, in complete shock of Xun's sudden action. I felt an immense pain in my back from the incredible impact.

"H-HOW COULD YOU!" Pain, such agonizing pain filled his teary eyes.

I couldn't bare to stare into his eyes any longer; a feeling of regret struck my heart.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" Pure anger poured from his aching heart.

"X-Xun…" I tried to say something, anything.

"WHY?.! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING, TONG! EVEN AFTER WHAT _HE _HAS PUT YOU THROUGH! EVEN AFTER…EVEN AFTER YOU TOO HAD BEEN RAPED BY _HIM_!"

Complete silence. Whether it was out of shock, sadness, or just a pure lost for words…no one knew.

"Xun…what do you mean?" Ping, shocked by this revelation, finally broke the silence, wanting Xun to elaborate more.

"A long time ago-in the early years of Wu, Tong's father was killed by the pirate, Gan Ning. Tong, blinded by rage, ended up being captured by Ning. The next morning, we won that battle and upon General Meng's request-we recruited Ning to be a Wu general. Later that day, Tong had told me that while in Ning's captivity, he raped him. I encouraged him to tell Lord Ce about it, but he was too ashamed, and so refused."

My heart sank from the terrible memories.

"Tong made me promise to never tell anyone again…and I honored his word." He continued to say with much disdain. "Even after all I've done…you sat back, and did nothing. Why?…WHY!.?" He gripped my shirt tighter.

I didn't respond, I couldn't.

"TELL ME!-"

"-Xun!"

Xun stopped, and turn to look at Ping.

"S-Stop it, Xun. I-It wasn't Tong's fault!" Ping defended with tear-filled eyes.

"He didn't help you! He doesn't care about you, Ping!" Xun spat.

"YES HE DOES!"

Xun, taken aback, intently listened to what Ping had to say.

"Haven't you stopped to think why I am here-seeing you again, rather than in Ning's quarters-being forced to be his sex slave? It's because of him! If it weren't for Tong, I wouldn't…I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you!"

Xun tensed, then eased himself of his tension. He gently released me, his face fell. His back still at Ping, not able to look into his beloved's eyes.

"I-I don't want it to end like this, Ping."

"Xun, there's nothing we can do. It is the will of your lord."

"But…I love you."

"You idiot," He walked up behind Xun, and embraced him. "I love you just as much."

"Tong…" Xun began. "For my earlier actions…please, forgive me." He gave a true, sincere apology. I was grateful, and just nodded in understanding.

They stood there, held in each other's embrace for only a minute or two, but I knew they wanted it to last forever.

"Forgive me, but we must get going Ping, Ning should be coming back any minute now."

Ping sighed, but complied nonetheless.

I made my way to the door, opened the door and stepped out. Ping followed right after, and I closed the door as we left.

We walked down the hallway, casually, as if nothing was wrong.

"…Tong, w-why didn't you tell me?"

I knew what he was referring to, I knew I had to answer him.

"Look Ping, there is something you have to understand. What Xun said was true. Ning did rape me when I was his captive. I hated him for a long time because of that-not only that, but for killing my father too. He had caused me such unforgettable pain and anguish. And to make it worse, he was offered to join us and become a general of Wu. No one had no idea that he raped me; except for Xun of course, so no one argued about the suggestion. Ping, for a long time, there was no one in this entire world that I loathed more than_ him._ But over time, each passing day I loathed him less and less. Until one night, I realized that I had fallen in love with him. That night, we made love to each other. Ever since, we've been together. However, I feel that Ning just loves me for his own physical pleasure. Sometimes, I feel like I'm being used…just like a slut. I-I don't want believe it. I only wish Ning would realize just how much I love him." I explained, rather saddened by all the memories.

"Oh…" That's all Ping managed to say before we reached Ning's quarters.

---

"Oh Ping…" I stood, filled with remorse and regret.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a messenger came in.

"General Xun, at the request of Lord Quan, you are to immediately leave south to Nan Zhong."

"-Nan Zhong? But why?"

"Lord Quan believes that this is the opportune moment to eliminate Nanman."

"But Lord Quan must realize that the Nanman King has pledged his allegiance to Shu."

"Precisely my lord."

I was a bit taken aback, I tried to contemplate Quan's motives. 'Quan knows that if Shu defends Nanman, he would just blackmail them by threatening Ping's safety.' I am disgusted by his intentions. 'That bastard.'

Without another word, the messenger's job was done, and he left.

Having no other choice, I prepared myself to leave immediately, just as Quan 'requested'.

---

"Where have you two been?" A certain malicious voice asked.

"Oh, Tong! You finally came back!" Tong gave a smile, trying to not act so obvious that he did something wrong. "Well, you see, Ping finally woke up just a while ago…and so I thought that it would be best…..for us to…..take a walk!" Tong tried to explain, not telling the complete truth.

"…a walk?"

"Uh, yes! Ping was resting for such a long time-and I was so bored of staying cooped up in this room, so we went out for a short walk! But we're back now, sorry if we worried you." He scratched the back of his head and gave a big smile.

"Has the slave been good boy?" He asked, a smirk on his wicked face.

I couldn't look him in the eye, so I just stared at the floor in shame.

"Yes, he wasn't a problem at all."

"That's good, because I've been so…_deprived_ lately." Another smirk, then a chuckle.

I cringed at that, I knew what he was referring to.

"Oh, and Tong. I am told that you are to leave immediately for Nan Zhong along with Xun, Xiao, Gai, and Meng."

'-Xun?' I questioned.

"We're declaring war on Nanman?"

"Yes."

"A-Alright, I'll pack our things."

"No, I am ordered to stay here. It has been Lord Quan's orders." He gave another knowing smirk.

I tensed. 'Oh no!'

"-Oh, I-I see." Tong looked at me, and had a look of sympathy on his face. "I'll leave right away."

For the next couple of minutes, Tong was packing while I just stood, still staring at the ground. Ning's eyes fell on me, and he just stared. I knew…I could feel it. It was unsettling. After awhile, Tong was ready to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as we can. Hopefully, we won't be gone long." He went over and gave Ning a short kiss on the lips.

"Alright, but please, take all the time you need, Tong."

I began to grow sick. Just before Tong went out the door, I caught his eyes. I looked into them, and he looked sad. But for what? Was it sympathy towards me, for what was to come? Or was it emptiness in his own heart knowing that his lover was fine with him going of into war without a hint of worry because he found a new 'toy' to play with? I just don't know.

"Well, now that we won't have any 'distractions', we can pick up where we left off last time couldn't we?"

I didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, slave!"

I tensed, "Y-Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Y-Yes, master."

He chuckled, "Hrm, it seems that we still need to train you don't we?"

I gulped, preparing myself for the worst.

---

We were walking for quite a while. We were both thoroughly enjoying each other's company as Tong gave me the tour. Shu's capital, Bai Di was very beautiful. It was less extravagant then our capital at He Fei, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"It's all beautiful, Tong!" I decided to tell him what I was thinking.

He laughed, "You think so?"

"Yes."

"I think so too." He gave me a smile. We truly did enjoy each other's company.

"-General Tong, General Tong!"

We turned to see a messenger running up to us, rather hastily.

"Hrm? What can I do for you?"

The messenger finally caught up to us, he was out of breath, so we let him take a minute or two to breathe.

"-G-General Tong…"

"-Ah, you've forgotten _General _Qiao here." He corrected as he looked at me.

I giggled.

"F-Forgive me General Qiao." He bowed. "But you are both summoned to an emergency meeting."

"An emergency meeting? Do you know what for?" He asked.

"We have just received word that Wu is sending troops to Nanman, they are planning to attack Nan Zhong!"

We were both taken aback by the sudden news. We rushed back to the palace.

We re-entered the meeting room, all the other generals were already there. Tong took his seat. I just stood as before.

"Hey, Da! Over here!" A voice to my right caught my attention.

"Oh, Cai!" I looked at her, she seemed to be beckoning for me to go to her. I noticed that there was an empty chair to her left just at the end of the table. I was confused. "Da, this is your seat. Now hurry up and sit in it so we can get start the emergency meeting! Everyone else is waiting on you!"

I tensed, and then looked around at everyone else. They were all looking at me. I blushed, "S-Sorry everyone!"

When I finally did take my seat, Lord Liu Bei began.

"Everyone, you all must of heard. Wu is planning on invading Nan Zhong. Now because we have already established relations with Nanman, and because the Nanman King, Meng Huo, has pledged his allegiance to us, we are obliged to aid them."

"But Lord Liu Bei, if we aid Nanman, we will have to confront Wu. If we do, they might blackmail us!" General Wei announced.

"Yes, we can't let any harm come to Ping!" Cai stood up next to me, and agreed.

"We are depending on Nanman to supply us with their resources and goods, if we do not help them, they will surely break their allegiance." General Yun argued.

"Lord Liu Bei, Nanman is a valuable asset to us, I'd advise that we send aid to them." Lord Liang suggested.

Lord Liu Bei thought, "Very well then, we shall send help to Nanman!"

"But who will go?" General Chao questioned.

"Well Liang? What do you think?" Lord Liu Bei asked.

"Hrm, for this battle, I shall go and command our troops. However, I will need some of you to come along with me." He paused, and looked around. "Yue Ying, I am in need of your inventions in this battle, will you come with me?"

"Of course, my husband."

"Fledgling Phoenix," He smiled and looked at Tong. "I have great plans for you and your strategies, will you come with us?"

Tong laughed, "Well Sleeping Dragon, I haven't been in battle for a while now. Maybe it's time for me to be of some use? Sure, why not!"

Liang laughed. "That is all that I require for this battle." He announced.

"Uhm Liang, do you mind if I put my two-sense in?" Tong joked.

"Of course not, Tong. Please, what's on your mind?"

"I think…General Qiao should come along with us." He announced, as he looked at me and smiled.

Everyone in the room was taken aback, including me.

"That's a stupid idea! If she goes, she'll just defect and let Wu know of our strategies!" General Fei protested.

"She can be of great help to us if she goes, Liang." Tong encouraged.

Liang thought for awhile, starring at me.

"Very well, General Qiao shall come too."

Commotion arisen in the room. I was shocked.

"Fine then, but if she goes, then I'm tagging along too! I'll be keeping a close eye on her!" General Fei said.

"Agreed." Liang finished.

And with that, the meeting was over. I was to get ready to leave with Liang, Ying, Tong, and Fei at once. I was both excited and worried. I would have to fight Wu soldiers. But I couldn't refuse to not go, I am a Shu General now! 'Ugh! Why do things have to be so complicated!'

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: There it is! Gosh, it too FOREVER to right this. Xun went crazy in this chapter, a little..."over-protective" no? Haha. Poor Ping, gunna get raped...again. Sigh Jeez. Hehe. I can't wait! LOL. Anyways, so we're off to Nan Zhong! I am so excited about this, I have a brilliant idea! Muahahaha! It's going to be AMAZING!

Please Review!: It would be a shame if this story were to end here...so if you want this story to continue...then please, review! I need them oh-so-much! I have been deprived from your lovely reviews for far too long now!


	14. Lessons of Pleasure

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know, this was probably the quickest update I've made in a VERY long time. But hey, I'm trying to make it up to you guys because I care for my precious readers with all my heart. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways, I noticed that no one reviewed my last chapter...I'm starting to get worried..did everyone DIE!.?.!.? I'm like...freaking out here everyone. Please, don't LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! SOBS Ahem...Uhm, anyway...ignore that last part. I have NO idea where that came from...I swear. Oh yeah, and another thing...I decided to not write in first person anymore. Why? Well, for several reasons. It is so...grade school. I'm a MAN now, DAMNIT! Haha. But seriously, it really does limit my abilities as an author. So I'm going to write in Third Person Omniscent. Let me know how you like it, alright? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but hey, I can't wish can't I?

Warning!: LEMON! YAOI-BOY on BOY LOVING! YOU NO LIKEY, YOU NO READY!

* * *

"Come here, my slave." Ning beckoned. He would have a lot of fun playing with him tonight.

Ping didn't refuse, he didn't want to make him mad, so he obediently walked over to his master who was sitting in a grand chair. He stood in front of his master, he blushed from his master's gazing eyes.

"On your knees, slave."

Ping gulped, 'Just do as he says, if you don't he'll get pissed.' He reasoned, he didn't want to experience _that_ again anytime soon. Degradingly, he lowered himself down to his knees. His face was a few inches away from Ning's crotch. He stared up at Ning's eyes, patiently waiting for the next command.

Ning smirked, knowing that his precious slave was being a good boy today.

"Unzip my pants."

Ping cautiously did as he was told. He was surprised that Ning wasn't wearing any underwear so his tool had just jumped out at him, already hard.

Ning grinned, knowing that he caught his slave eyeing his cock and all its glory.

"See something you like?" He chuckled.

'Damn, I got caught…again! Ugh, I have to stop staring at other men's equipment. Honestly!' He blushed.

"Lick it." He was going to go slow this time. He wanted to train him to become the perfect pleasure slave. 'It'll take awhile, this one's quite inexperienced. But in time...' He grinned, anxious to get to today's lessons.

Hesitantly, Ping closed his eyes shut, and quickly licked the tip of Ning's rod. He cringed, tasting a bit of Ning's salty juices.

Ning chuckled, "You look just like a puppy when you do that. It's adorable." He was very amused that his toy was so…willing. 'He must want it.' He grinned.

Ping flushed. 'Bastard.'

"Don't stop unless I tell you to." Ning suggested calmly, he wasn't going to be so cruel to his slave today. After all, he was being a good boy.

Ping nodded, and continued to lick Ning's rod, still in the same amateur manner as before. He was definitely no expert.

A little disappointed at Ping's lack of effort, Ning had to give Ping further instruction.

"Make more contact, the longer the licks-the better."

Ping complied, and began to take longer licks on the underside of Ning's cock, slowly, increasing distance until he reached the base of his cock and licked all the way to the very tip. This elicited a moan from Ning, encouraging him to continue. Over and over, Ping repeated his ministrations. Ning had nothing to complain about. Very skillfully, Ning managed to take off his pants without disrupting Ping's service. However, as he looked down at his willing slave, he noticed that Ping still kept his eyes shut, which he strongly disapproved of.

"Don't close your eyes, I want to see them."

Ping obeyed, and opened his eyes as they caught Ning's intense glare. Ning stared deep into pools of dark brown. He lost himself as he searched into Ping's eyes. This pleased him greatly.

"Now, lick my ball sack." Ning ordered. However, his command was not fulfilled immediately. Ping continued to lick Ning's long rod. Ning grew aggravated, "I said, lick my ball sack!"

Ning gripped Ping's hair roughly, halting his ministration.

Ping whelped in pain, his eyes began to water.

"Why do you defy me now, slave!.?" He questioned, harshly.

"B-But master! Y-You said not to stop…unless you told me to!" Ning was taken aback. He was right. He did say that. He smiled, 'Such an obedient little slave. How cute.' He continued to stare at his innocent pet, he noticed that his eyes were still very watery and he was now shaking from the sudden attack. He grew empathetic.

He leaned down and held Ping's face in his hands. He wiped away the forming tears from his eyes with his thumbs.

"Listen well my little pet…"

'…little pet?' Ping thought curiously.

"Yes, you will not stop anything unless I tell you to. However, if I tell you otherwise, then do it, without hesitation. Alright?"

Ping nodded understandingly in his master's hands. Ping didn't fail to notice that his master was being kind to him. He liked it very much.

Ning released Ping's face and sat back, telling him to continue. Ping moved his attention to his master's ball sack, just as he ordered. Holding his master's erect cock back so it didn't get in the way, Ping began thoroughly licking the heavy balls. His nosed tickled when the patch of hair brushed up against his face.

Ning moaned in approval.

Ping took the initiative, not able to resist taking one of his balls into his mouth.

Ning's breath hitched, not expecting the sudden burst of pleasure.

Ping sucked gently, lathering Ning's ball in his saliva. He looked up at Ning, and noticed his master withering in pleasure. Encouraged, Ping sucked harder eliciting a groan from Ning.

Ning blissfully groaned incoherently. If he didn't stop his little pet now, he would come way too soon. Now, he didn't want that, oh no. It took all his might to stop Ping, grabbing him by his shoulders.

Ping sat, very confused that his master just stopped him from pleasuring him. He looked up at his master. Ning was exasperated; it took him a minute or two to catch his breath.

"-Another thing my little pet…if I don't tell you to do something…then don't do it." Ning explained between breaths.

Ping thought about it, he was still a little confused.

"But other than that…you're doing great." He smiled.

Reassured of himself, Ping nodded his head.

"Now, I want you to suck my cock." Ning ordered as he let go of Ping's shoulders.

Ping gripped his master's length, and looked over it for a second. 'He's big.' Ping just took the head of Ning's length and began to suck gently. He unconsciously closed his eyes, realizing what he was doing; he quickly opened them wide and found his master's eyes.

Ning smirked at that, 'At least he's learning.' Ning's break quickened, yet again. He was so close to his release.

Ping continued, still only sucking the head. Ning was a little agitated, but he decided to let it go…this time.

"I-I'll let it go…this time, but even-tually, I expect you to…take _all_ of me in."

Ping tensed, 'I don't think that's possible.' He shrugged it off, and was just relieved that he wasn't expected to take all of him in _now_. Ping sucked harder, knowing that his master was coming close to his release.

Ning was painfully trying to reach his release, it took all his willpower to not just grab the back of his pet's head and force him to deep throat his cock. He still had in mind that he was going to properly train his little pet.

By now, Ning was seeing stars. He could feel it; that build-up of hot liquid in his crotch. Ping sucked even harder, making Ning moan. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain of holding it in was too much.

With a grunt, Ning came, shooting his hot, sticky load deep within Ping's mouth. As if on instinct, Ning placed a hand on the back of Ping's head, not to push him forward, but to hold his head in place. He knew that Ping would back off when he first tasted his seed, Ning didn't want this.

Ping tensed, and gripped Ning's thighs roughly. He couldn't back off from Ning's cock when he had came because he felt his master's hand firmly hold his head in place telling him to take it. Ping could do nothing else, so he took wave after wave of Ning's salty seed into his mouth.

"When I come into your mouth, you will swallow every drop of my seed." Ning said firmly.

Ping realized what his master wanted, so he swallowed Ning's seed after a bit of difficulty the first couple of attempts.

"Good Boy." Satisfied with his pet's progress, he decided it was time he was rewarded.

He put his pants back on. He was spent.

"Take off your clothes, my pet."

Ping, the bashful guy that he is, was a little hesitant at first, but did what he master wanted. He slowly took off every piece of clothing he was wearing.

Ning gazed hungrily at his pet. He was well-muscled, and sexy tanned skin. He couldn't help but get a hard-on from the sheer site.

Once Ping was finished and completely nude in front of his master, Ning looked at his pet and patted his lap.

'Does he want me to sit on his lap?' Ping thought, and decided to go with it. He got up and climbed on top, placing his legs on either side of his master's lap.

Ning cupped Ping's chin, leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. This wasn't very common to the former pirate-being nice, but it didn't mean he didn't know how to act it.

Ping was surprised, 'Where did this kindness come from? He was definitely not like this last time.' He brushed off the thoughts though, cherishing the moment. He really is more appealing to him when he's nice. The kiss was…nice.

Ning didn't plunder his pet's mouth, no…that lesson was for another day. He grinned. Ning moved down, gently kissing Ping's chin, then neck.

To say Ping enjoyed what his master was putting him through was an understatement. He loved every minute of it. He was painfully hard, wanting his master to know this, he pushed his hips forward to press his erection up against his Ning's bare abs.

Ning didn't forget his pet's need. He decided he would grant his pet a quick release for today.

"Turn around, my pet." Ning whispered in Ping' ear making him shutter. Ping quickly did as he was told, now having his back toward his master. He leaned all the way back so that his back rested on Ning's chest.

Ning gripped his pet's erection, and slowly began pumping in a steady rhythm.

Ping arched his back, moaning rather loud.

Ning chuckled, "You're so loud my pet, if you keep it up, the other generals are going to complain."

Ping didn't have time to care about that right now, his master wasn't helping the matter either as he quickened his pace. Ping moaned again and again as he neared completion.

Ning saw the exposed flesh of Ping's neck as his head flew back onto his shoulder from the sheer pleasure. Ning took his opportunity and gently nipped at the sensitive junction where neck and shoulder met.

Ping's breath hitched, the immense pleasure was nearly unbearable. He felt his completion come nearer and nearer with every pump of his cock.

Ning had a plan, he would test his little pet. He started to fondle Ping's balls at the simultaneously, forcing him to come soon.

Ping couldn't take it any longer, with a final groan, he came, all over his stomach. Ning continued pumping until Ping was completely drained of his need.

Ning sighed, he was slightly disappointed that his pet didn't remember his last lesson about not doing anything he doesn't say. Today, he didn't mind too terribly though. 'I would have to punish him for this later.' He smirked.

Completely exhausted, Ping just slumped in his master's lap, trying to find sleep.

"Sleep now, my little pet, you deserve it. You were a very good boy today. Your master is quite pleased. Besides, tomorrow is another day."

Smiling contently, Ping dozed off. He would have happy dreams tonight.

Deciding that they both needed a bath, Ning carried Ping, bridal style, into the bathroom where he bathed both himself and his dear pet. After that, he carried him to bed and slept next to his precious pet. He too, quickly found sleep, a content smile gracing his face.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Aw, the damned bastard actually has a soft side! Hehe! I love it! Next chapter is the war with Nanman. Although, I must say that I'm relieved Ping wasn't brutally raped...again. Jeez, honestly Ping, stop being so UKE!

Ping: Blush Stop teasing me!

Xun: Hey, that's not true Keiko-kun! I'm the Uke one, not Ping! Pouts

Ping: Yeah! Sticks out tongue

Keiko-kun: Watch it, Ping. Don't make me let Cao Pi have his way with you!

Cao Pi: Grins evily

Ping: Tenses Slowly walks away, then goes into an all out SPRINT.

Keiko-kun: That's what I thought!

Please Review!: I hope everyone hasn't died simultaneously all of a sudden! I truly, desperately need your reviews! I've been so lonely...and deprived. Sigh


End file.
